Shadows from the Past
by Black Birch
Summary: Confused and in pain, Kakashi wakes up in a hospital bed. He has no memory of how he ended up in it, but soon he realizes that something is horribly wrong - kakasaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows from the Past<strong>

Chapter One

* * *

><p>It was the pain that woke him. A groan escaped his chapped lips, growing louder as he noticed the soreness of his throat. It was dry. It was on fire. He needed water and he needed it now. The man opened his eyes, swearing under his breath as his pupils contracted. When his eyes adjusted to the light shining through the window, he turned his head, searching for something to ease the pain he was in. He noticed his throat wasn't the only thing killing him. The man's head was threatening to explode, promising to leave a lovely mess on the wall behind him, if he didn't see to it at once.<p>

He had noticed he was in a hospital. The bleach like odor was the second thing his mind registered after waking up. The view outside the horribly bright opening to his right was familiar. Endless crowns of green formed beneath the window. The man knew the sight well. He was home. He was home and he was in the hospital, only he couldn't remember how he had ended up there.

The last thing he could recall was the mission to Grass. Naruto had been difficult as always, arguing with Sasuke and tried to do everything in his power to prove that he one day would be good enough to earn the title of Hokage. Sakura and Sasuke had kept to their roles as well, Sasuke paying no attention to the pink haired girl, as she fawned over him, causing the Uchiha to think even less of her.

Kakashi sighed. It was sad. She really had to stop obsessing over the boy. It was clear that the he wasn't interested and that he was nowhere close to ever be. She would get her heart broken if she kept at it the way she did. It was clear to everyone, though sadly not to her.

A sound of contentment left the ninja, as he spotted the pitcher next to his bed. He reached for it, a hiss replacing the hum of satisfaction, as his sore muscles were forced to move. _How long have I been in bed?_

His fingers felt stiff as they closed around the cold glass. The object was surprisingly heavy. He wondered what kind of medication he was on that was affecting him like this. Shock filled Kakashi as a loud sound reached his ears. He groaned once more, flinching as his back hit the bed. What the heck was going on?

Just as he realized the source of the sound was the now broken container of glass, a door opened – or more precisely – the door to his room did.

A shocked intake of breath filled the space, followed by an order to contact the Hokage at once. It didn't take long before the silver haired ninja heard rapid footsteps echo through the corridor or before he heard someone catch her breath by the door.

"You're awake," an unknown voice spoke. Kakashi didn't answer. He kept his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose to numb the pain. "This is a miracle," the woman said. "I didn't think you would wake up." She sounded glad. "Perhaps they'll finally stop moping. I was getting tired of it to be honest." Kakashi felt his body relax as her chakra sunk into his skin. Like a river it floated through his veins, soothing the ache as it streamed. "Can you hear me, Hatake?" Her tone turned serious.

"Yes." He sounded like the very animal his name implied he should keep at bay. It hurt to speak.

"Good," she murmured, focusing on his injuries. "You've healed well," she announced after making a quick check-up. "Your brain no longer appears to be too swollen. As far as I can tell, everything seems to be fine, but I still need to run more tests to be sure."

Kakashi let out a relieved sigh, as he opened his charcoal eye. "When can I get out of here?"

The woman laughed. Her golden eyes were familiar, but he couldn't remember who she was. Perhaps she was someone who had treated him in the past? "Always in a hurry to leave, hm?" She smiled.

Kakashi didn't find it strange that she knew where he stood when it came to hospitals. Stories about his escape attempts – succeeded or otherwise so – had been spread around the village more than once. The most embarrassing moment he could recall was the time he had got stuck in a tree, thanking Lord Almighty that the elastic band of his boxers hadn't snapped. Even more thankful, Kakashi remembered being for wearing underwear at all that day.

"As I said, I still need to check your memory and make sure that all your organs continue to work as they should. I'm guessing you'll be here for a few more days and once released, you will have to take it easy for a while, doctor's orders. You've been out for almost three months, so I can't just-"

"Is he all right?" The sudden question distracted the Sharingan user. He knew that voice – her voice – yet it was slightly different. Kakashi forgot all about the length of his unconsciousness and the slightly familiar woman, as his eyes flew open.

"I just heard," the young girl hurried. Kakashi could hear her quick steps through the room. All he had to do to face her was turn his head, only the blonde medic was now occupied looking at his borrowed eye. "Is he okay? Has he said anything? Is he-?"

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan." The man smiled a small smile behind his mask. She really was a silly girl, but he had to admit he admired her concern for her team. Kakashi turned around, as the medic's hands left his face, but just as the man was about to tell his student to stop worrying, an attractive woman came into view. _Where had she come from?_ Kakashi lost track of his thoughts for a second, but pushed the image of her aside, as he leaned forward to look for Sakura.

A frown creased his smooth brow.

He didn't see her.

"Sakura?" he asked. Confusion drowned her name, as he turned to look on the other side of the bed. All he saw was the generously formed blonde, who had just finished examining him. A frown painted her soft features as she stared back at the other woman in the room. Apparently she didn't enjoy being interrupted.

Someone snorted. "Ha-ha, real funny, Kakashi."

The man turned around. A gasp escaped him, as his eyes made contact with the woman before him. He knew those eyes. He knew those big, round pool of green that he was sure would drag attention to the young girl once she got older. He knew those floral locks, only they were longer than he remembered them to be when he last saw her, yet not quite as long as they once had been. He knew that smile. The smile that reminded him of that there still was hope in the tragic world that was his reality. He recognized and remembered all those things, but he was not familiar with the creamy legs that peeked out from underneath a black, short skirt or the curves that had appeared where only flatness once had been seen.

Kakashi gulped.

It had to be a nightmare.

"Kakashi?" She sounded hesitant.

"Hatake, you look as if you've seen a ghost. What's going on?" the honey eyed woman demanded.

"I-I…I-" A relieved, yet soft chuckle escaped the man. "Oh, I get it," he exclaimed, shaking his head a little. "For a second I thought it was real, but it's genjutsu, isn't it? Good one, Sakura-chan. I'm impressed. Where did you learn that one?" Kakashi's laughter died, as did the momentary amusement he felt, when noticing the worried look upon future Sakura's face. His stomach turned bottomless, as the blonde moved to stand next to her. The older woman's expression mimicked the one of the younger one beside her.

They stared back at him as if he had lost his mind.

"What are you talking about? This isn't a jutsu, Kakashi," Sakura whispered. She sounded her age this time. Young and fragile. _Was that moisture in her eyes? When had she dropped the 'sensei'?_

"I don't understand," the man stated. His voice conveyed no emotion, but his mask was not enough to hide the confusion clouding his gaze. "That's enough, Sakura. Make it stop. Now."

"This is real. This is very real. Oh, please. No-"

"Sakura," the older woman barked, giving the pink haired one a hard stare. "Leave the room." Sakura started to protest. "I said, leave the room. Now. It is an order. Go get Shizune."

Sakura sniffed, straightening her back. "Yes, Shishou," she mumbled, before obeying the command.

_Shishou?_ "What's going on?" Kakashi asked. He no longer seemed calm. "Where is the Hokage? I demand to speak to him at once."

The blonde lifted a delicate eyebrow. "What are you rambling about, Hatake? I'm right here and get your pronouns right, I am a _woman_. How hard did you hit that thick head of yours?" She sighed, moving closer to the bed where the man rested. "It appears you are more confused than I first thought or you're just turning senile. Lie back and I'll examine you again and then-"

"No."

"No?" She frowned. "Stop it, Hatake. I know you are like a child when it comes to this, but just shut up and let me have a look at you again."

"No, stay away from me," he roared, trying to throw his legs over the side of the bed, failing miserably as they appeared to be made of concrete. "What the heck is going on? And who are you? I said, stay away, damn it!"

"Kakashi, calm yourself! I need help in here," the woman shouted as she pinned him to the mattress, a hand flying out to cover his sharingan.

"Let go," he demanded, as he tried to get out of her grip. _Hell, the woman was strong._ "Or I will hurt you."

She snorted. "I'd like to see you try, boy. Your system is full of drugs and they didn't make me Hokage for nothing."

_Hokage?_ "Let go-!" The words died in his throat as three more people ran through the door. He didn't register much of what transpired in his panicked state, only the shouting, mostly caused by himself and the big chested woman, who claimed to be the Hokage of all people. Three sets of hands replaced the ones that had been pinning him down, as the woman hurried over to a cabinet, pulling out what Kakashi recognized as a ridiculously long syringe.

"Keep his head still," the blonde ordered.

Kakashi let out a growl like sound, as latex covered fingers snaked into his hair. He tried to sit up, but his whole body tensed as a piercing pain shot through his neck. His body fell to the mattress, as the hands disappeared from his form and ever so slowly, so did his control. He felt warm. His mouth was filled with cotton and his vision turned hazed. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. Kakashi felt his head roll back. He could no longer support it, causing it to loll back like that of a newborn. The man knew something was seriously wrong when his heartbeat slowed, but despite the panic he felt, it didn't speed. He searched the room, trying to find something that might aid him, but he knew that no matter what, he wouldn't be able to make use of it. It was futile.

Looking around, the last thing Kakashi's numbed mind registered was the look of desperate concern on his attacker's face and the others' standing beside her. He had expected to see triumph in their eyes, not worry. The observation was confusing, but not enough to drown out the bigger problem at hand.

_Damn._ _This wasn't good._

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid I have some bad news."<p>

His heart sank the moment he heard her voice. He was still stuck in the cruel scenario he had been trapped in earlier, only now he was tied to the bed, his mind heavy from the drugs. For a moment, death seemed tempting, but Kakashi soon regretted his train of thoughts, as another one surfaced. Whatever had gone wrong during his mission, he hoped the kids were all right. If something had happened to his team, if he was responsible for them being trapped, hurt or- He didn't dare form the thought, but he knew that if it was the case, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Are you listening, Kakashi?"

The man groaned. He was dead tired of the woman.

"I take that as a yes," she said. Her voice was formal. Everything about her air screamed professional. "I'm sorry about before, but it had to be done."

Kakashi snorted. As he figured he was trapped in a jutsu, he didn't have to be polite.

"If I understand this right," the woman began, "you have no memory of me, am I correct?" She sighed as he remained silent. "Don't be difficult, Hatake. Do you or do you not know who I am?"

The man didn't answer, causing her to sigh. As soon as the blonde stepped away from the wall and started heading his way, Kakashi shot up from bed, only to be reminded that he was held back by restraints.

"Easy, that won't do you any good." The woman rolled her honey eyes as the ninja didn't listen, but continued to flap his arms and legs in what she could only assume was an imitation of a chicken. "Kakashi, you know as well as I do that it won't work. You have no chakra and you are too weak to even possibly get loose. Stop embarrassing yourself and start listening." Her lecture seemed to have worked, as the man's actions became noticeable calmer, but didn't stop completely. He still chose to occasionally trying to pull his arms free. She was glad to see that at least his stubbornness was still with him. "That's better. Now, do you or do you not know who I am?"

Kakashi stared at her for a moment before he shook his head. He was not going to speak.

The blonde looked concerned. "My name is Tsunade," she said. "I am the fifth Hokage of Konoha, former teammate of Jiraya and Orochimaru. I am one of the three Sannin."

A lone eye widened.

"Hearing any bells?" A sad smile painted her lips. "Your name is Hatake Kakashi. You are thirty-four years old, going on thirty-five. You are a former ANBU captain and genin teacher of team seven, which used to consist of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Thirty-four?" He gasped. _Did I hear that right? Am I… old?_ "Wait, what do you mean used to?"

A heavy breath escaped Tsunade as she sat down on the chair next to the silver haired man, glad that he didn't react badly to her closeness. "Just hear me out. I'll take it from the beginning." The Hokage took his silence as another okay. "You got injured during your last mission. I know it's hard to understand, but you suffered severe head trauma and as a result, you've lost part of your memory."

Kakashi closed his eyes. This wasn't happening.

Tsunade stayed quiet for a moment, before she decided to continue. "How old do you believe you are? Hearing your age seems to have raised some questions."

The man swallowed. "Twenty-seven," he said. "I'm twenty-seven years old."

"Then you believe you're in a time where I'm yet to become Hokage and return to the village. That explains a thing or two. No wonder you reacted the way you did when you saw Sakura." A smile formed on her lips. "I'm sorry," she said, "it's just that sometimes that girl's priorities are a little screwed. She kept crying over the fact that you didn't recognize her, when she should have been ecstatic to see you awake at all."

"Tell me about what you meant about 'used to', when you mentioned my team." Kakashi wasn't interested in her irrelevant nonsense. If this was actually happening, he wanted an explanation, not a summary of the things he had missed while in a coma.

Tsunade gave him an unreadable look. "What exactly is your latest memory?" she asked.

"I was on a mission to Grass with my team," he answered.

"When you say, team, you speak of?"

"Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Just tell me what is going on already."

"Well, aren't you uncharacteristically cranky this evening?" she teased. "I guess your body must have figured where you were all along. Otherwise you shouldn't be this tired of this place yet."

A groan escaped the hospitalized man. He wanted to pull his hair out.

"Okay, okay, what I mean is, as you understand your team no longer consists of it former members…"

Kakashi couldn't help it as a gasp escaped him when Tsunade told him what she claimed to be the truth. Sasuke was dead. Kakashi had killed him. The boy had left him and the village years ago in search of greater power. His obsession with revenge had driven him insane and it had been the remaining members of team seven's assignment to end him. They had taken it on willingly, as they couldn't live with the thought of someone else killing their lost friend. Apparently Tenzou and some kid named Sai had been with them on the mission.

Sasuke had gone for the silver haired man's throat and Kakashi had mimicked the mad man's intention. His team had been hysterical when the teleportation scroll brought them back to Konoha. The Copy Ninja had been unconscious when they arrived. His intestines had been hanging from the gaping hole in his side and his heart had stopped twice during surgery. From the things Tsunade told him she had learned of the battle, Kakashi was glad he didn't remember it.

"So, you are saying, that I'm not trapped in a genjutsu or having a bad dream, but that I have amnesia or have potentially gone insane?"

The blonde woman's lips showed her sorrow once more. "You've always been a little crazy," she joked, "but, yes and no. You are not mad as far as I can see, but your memory is definitely intact."

"I don't believe you."

Tsunade's eyes hardened. "I understand if you have doubts, but you will have to accept that what I tell you is the truth. The fact that your latest memory reaches years back into the past makes things harder to grasp, which is highly understandable. If it had been a week or two, learning that you already went to the doctor or had lunch with a friend might have been easier to believe. But now we're talking about multiple doctors' appointments and meals shared, some you should in fact have forgotten about naturally by now."

Kakashi had to admit there was some logic in the woman's words, but if he now was trapped in a scenario based on his own mind, the logic he saw was his own being used against him. At the same time, he was intelligent enough not to mistrust her completely. Shutting out all the information given to him and deciding to suspect everything or anyone, would only drive him mad.

"Will it," he hesitated after a moment, "will it ever come back?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "The brain is tricky and I'm afraid we can only wait and see. I can't tell what's causing it. Sometimes these things last for only a while. You could wake up one day and remember everything as if it was yesterday it occurred, but you could also be forced to relearn the things you've lost. You might have to rebuild relationships, study up on your jutsu or take out a cookbook when you want to prepare your favorite meal. I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do about it. We will just have to wait and see."

Kakashi stared at Tsunade for a moment, mulling over her words, before his head fell against the bed. "Fuck," he murmured.

He was screwed.

* * *

><p>He felt caged. He felt like a wild animal, an animal that had been locked in behind bars of steal and that now smelled the smoke from the fire in the other room that promised to burn him alive. He needed to get out, but he also needed to stay. That much he understood.<p>

A frustrated sound escaped Kakashi's lips, as he threw his arm over his already covered face. He was no longer in any pain and he had just had his first shower in weeks. It didn't matter that he had had to take it while seated. Despite what people thought, he didn't enjoy sponge baths or being taken care of by the nurses, unless it was a very attractive one, that was, which his current one wasn't. The mere thought of nurse Yamada's mole and the hair growing on it made the man want to gag.

There was no such thing as double standards in the world of Hatake Kakashi.

In spite of the older woman assigned to him, he should have felt great, but he didn't. How could he feel anything but miserable, now that he knew he wasn't twenty-seven, but almost thirty-five? Thirty-five. He felt ancient. He had lost eight years of his life. He had lost his youth. He had been in his twenties and now he was soon to be in his forties.

Kakashi Hatake had never thought he would be one of those men, who worried about age or aging, but then he had never been one of those, who had suffered from severe memory loss before either. If that now was the case.

A heavy breath left him. He was confused, horribly confused. If what Tsunade had explained was correct – which he admitted to himself that he had to accept, as it was the reality he was currently in – he had only missed ten weeks of his life, but as a result of his current state, he felt he had missed out on a lot more.

He had missed out on the fact that Sakura no longer was his student. She was training under Tsunade and at the age of twenty-one, she had almost surpassed her master. He had missed out on her promotion to jounin and on her metamorphosis from pretty girl to striking woman.

Kakashi had yet to see Naruto, but he was sure he too had changed. The image of a blonde man from his past morphed with the memory he had of an energetic, whiskered preteen. It had bothered him to hear that Naruto also left him for another teacher, but he felt proud as Tsunade told him of the young man's accomplishments. The Hokage explained she was planning on making him her successor soon. At least he hadn't missed out on that.

Jiraya had done a fine job it seemed and as much as Kakashi wanted to deny it, he felt excited when Tsunade answered his question regarding 'Icha Icha' with a laugh, 'Yes, Kakashi. There are books that should be as good as new to you.' Sadly, the happiness disappeared as he learned that the author's name was yet another one he now would honor down at the cenotaph.

The news of Sasuke had come as a shock. He had to admit he felt sorrow when he learned the Uchiha clan was lost, and that his student had abandoned the village in search of power. Apparently Kakashi had been the one to end it, the clan that was. The encounter had also been the one that put him in this bed. Kakashi couldn't help but feel he deserved it somehow. After all, he had been the one entrusted with the boy.

The silver haired man was afraid of what his students would think of him. He had killed their childhood friend, but according to Tsunade, they too had been there that day. They had all been prepared to do what had to be done to accomplish the mission. It could have been anyone of them that delivered the final blow.

Just as Kakashi though he would go insane, a small rap broke the silence of the room.

"Come in," the man mumbled. His façade was the perfect picture of ease. He was no longer restrained, as Tsunade had given him a drug that robbed his of his chakra and trusted him not to make a fuss. He suspected it was in order to make him feel safe, but she had sealed the window and locked the door, just in case he decided to act like expected of him. He hadn't earned the title of an elite for nothing. She didn't believe he would swallow her story and go along with it like a good boy, of course not. She was smarter than that and neither would she have done, Tsunade had explained. She wasn't under the illusion that he now was harmless. She knew that he could still cause a lot of problem if he wanted to, but she trusted him to behave.

"Hi." The dark haired woman smiled, as she stepped through the door. "How are you feeling?"

Kakashi felt his lips stretch. "Good," he lied. "How are you today, Shizune?"

"Great, only I have to pee every five seconds." The woman sighed, her voice happy despite the complaint. "The baby is kicking like crazy today."

"A pain in the ass, just like the father, then."

Shizune rolled her eyes. To say Kakashi had been surprised when he saw a heavily pregnant Shizune waddle through the door to his room only mere minutes after Tsunade was done explaining things, would have been a huge understatement. He hadn't yet managed to understand what was going on – he still hadn't – and in she came, looking as if she was due any day, which apparently she was. When he was younger – a thought that still burned – he had always suspected there would eventually be something between his senbon sucking friend and the Hokage's right hand. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon, and he had definitely not expected it to come in the form of marriage, a pair of twins and another little rugrat on its way. Somewhere in all the chaos, Kakashi had forgotten, that not only must his life be different now, but so would everyone else's be was well.

"Your results look good. I'm suspecting we will discharge you in two days. Tsunade wanted me to tell you that she still wants to run some more tests on you, but that it can wait until later. Once released, I'm afraid that you won't be left alone. I hope you understand. We have to keep an eye on you." Kakashi nodded, to which Shizune smiled. "You need to rest and we're allowing visitors here later today. Naruto is excited to meet you," she said. "Sakura is, too. She was very shocked when she found me. It was hard understanding what she was saying at first… but she has calmed down now. Don't tell her I told you this, but I had to give her a paper bag to breathe into." Laughing to herself, she continued, "They are all eager to see you. Everyone is."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Despite the turmoil, he was curious to see how everyone had changed.

"So, have you used the lavatory yet?"

The silver haired man chuckled. "You just told me you're leaking like an incontinent sponge. There's no need to be formal with me, Shizune." The woman blushed. "Yes, I've gone to the bathroom. Twice," he added at the end.

"Very well then," she mumbled as she scribbled on his chart. The blush still painted her cheeks. It seemed she was as easily embarrassed as she had been when they were younger. "Lunch will be here in an hour and visitors will be allowed at one, an hour after that. Do you want to look over the visitors list?"

"No, just let people in. Anyone who bothered coming down here to write their names deserves to come, don't they?"

The expecting woman nodded. "Do you have any questions?" Kakashi shook his head carefully, despite that Tsunade had healed the injection wound. "Well, if there isn't anything else. I guess I'll see you later, Kakashi. Just press the button if you need me."

The man leaned back, letting his head fall to the pillow as the door closed behind his friend. It was all so strange. It was unreal. It was exhausting. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. Why couldn't he remember anything? Tsunade had explained he got hit pretty hard, but he had been badly injured in the past. Perhaps his age was catching up with him, along with his reckless past? It was ironic, he thought, as he was nowhere near it in his mind.

Time flew by and the silver haired man wasn't happy to learn that hospital food still tasted as bad as ever. He thanked the nurse that brought it to him, but flushed it down the toilet as soon as she left the room. There was no way he was eating that poor excuse for leek soup. Not even the chocolate pudding was appetizing. At least he remembered the fact that he hated sweets.

Staying in the hospital had never been the Copy Ninja's favorite pastime. He felt horribly bored. He had turned to activities that for sure would make any person suffering from OCD proud. He had counted every object in the room and when he was done with the task, he had started picking the furniture, decorations and machines apart in his mind. _How many parts did the bed consist of? How many tiles were on the floor and how many cracks were there in the ceiling? Which was the biggest number possible to come up with using the number of faults in the white wood above? What time was it and when would someone – anyone – visit and save me from this hell?_

The sound of the far away conversation had his mind racing. He heard them on the other side of the wall. He heard how they came closer and closer with each step they took and each of those touches of feet on the floor, made his heart skip. He scolded himself for being so pathetic, but he was curious, a little anxious even. For some reason, he felt that meeting them might make things a little less surreal.

He didn't knock before he entered the room. Kakashi hadn't expected anything else. A vision of yellow came rushing through the door and before Kakashi had time to react, the surprisingly tall blonde had his arms around him.

A laugh that was much deeper than he remembered, escaped the young man and Kakashi was surprised as his body mimicked the gesture.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're finally awake! I knew you wouldn't let us down." Naruto's grin was wide, as he leaned away from his former teacher. The resemblance was shocking. _Yeah, he sure was his father's son._

Kakashi felt his eye crease. "Naruto, you've grown."

"Really?" The blonde looked confused. "Huh, I thought I stopped growing quite some time ago."

"You, idiot. He means since you were a kid, stupid. He doesn't remember, _remember_?"

The silver haired man smiled. Perhaps he hadn't missed out on too much. "Hello,  
>Sakura-chan," he greeted her.<p>

The girl – correction – woman blushed as she stepped through the door, followed by a pale, disturbingly pretty man in a too short shirt and another familiar face, Tenzou.

"Kakashi," she said, a small smile in place. She hesitated for a heartbeat before she crossed the room and gave him a quick hug.

"Still using the same shampoo, I see," the man half teased, satisfied with her reaction.

"Yeah," she mumbled lamely, a blush flared up for a second time, before she turned to the mystery man who had come with them to visit. "This is Sai," she explained, gesturing towards the dark haired man. "You guys already know each other, well, he knows you, but you don't remember knowing him."

"Kakashi-san," the man said. The silver haired ninja stiffened a little as two pale arms wrapped around him, but returned the embrace and patted him on the back. Tenzou gave him his standard smile, as he too greeted his friend with a hug.

"How are you doing?" It was Sakura who had spoken. She had relocated to the far end of the room, where she rested her back against the wall.

"I've been better," he admitted. "It all feels like a bad dream, to be honest. I'm afraid I can't accept what anyone is telling me."

"But it is real, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "Look," he said, lifting up a bag Kakashi surprisingly hadn't noticed when they arrived, "I brought you some ramen. If there is ramen and if it tastes the same as it used to, it has to be real, right?"

Kakashi smiled. Naruto's logic had always been… special.

"Not that any of that makes any sense, Naruto, but at least now you have something to eat that doesn't encourage you to throw up," Sakura said.

"Thank you. That was really considerate of you guys." He meant to say it to them all, but for some reason, his eyes focused on green ones.

Tenzou cleared his throat, giving his former leader a puzzled look. "What do you remember?"

A sigh left Kakashi as he leaned back. "As far as I know, Naruto and Sakura were about thirteen the last time I saw them. I have to admit I'm having a hard time grasping it. I can't believe how big you guys got." Kakashi chuckled inwardly, as Naruto beamed and Sakura looked slightly appalled.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-san. Aging is part of life. Everyone gets older with time and besides, considering that you are a ninja, you should be glad to have reached such an impressive age."

Kakashi's jaw dropped and apparently, the only female in the room noticed.

"Yeah," she laughed, a hand covering her mouth, "now you know Sai."

* * *

><p>"And that is how to play shogi. Any questions?" Naruto smiled brightly at Kakashi.<p>

"Well, Naruto, actually-"

"You got the rules wrong."

Sky blue eyes caught on fire. "I did not, idiot. I play this game with Hinata all the time."

"And that is probably why you keep losing. The tower can move as far as it wants to in either direction. The steps aren't limited. Learn your game, idiot," Sai stated calmly if not with a tinge of mockery.

"You asshole! I'm gonna wipe that arrogant grin right off your lips so hard you-" A hit to the back of his head earned a loud hiss from the blonde man. "_Ouch_, Sakura-chan. Why did you do that for?"

The pink haired medic ignored her friend, treating Sai to the same treatment before the  
>ex-ROOT had a chance to run.<p>

"Could you two stop quarrelling for a second and show Kakashi some respect? He just woke up from a coma and you guys haven't seen him for weeks. Stop acting like children and let someone else play if you are too dumb to. That goes for you too, Sai. Because the tower can take unlimited steps forward, backward and to either of its sides, but it has to walk straight."

"Perhaps the shogi board wasn't such a good idea," Tenzou said hesitantly, unsure whether or not to remove it from where it lay over Kakashi's lap.

"No. Not at all, it was a great gift. Thank you," Kakashi offered. The man was still smiling behind his mask. It amused him to see that his teammates hadn't changed too much. "Why don't you and I begin, Sakura? Since you seem to have the greatest knowledge when it comes to shogi, perhaps you can show the others how to play?"

The young woman's cheeks turned pink, as her gaze quickly dropped to the floor. "I'm not supposed to play." She sounded embarrassed.

"Not supposed to play?" Kakashi frowned. He did not understand. "Nonsense, play with your old sensei. For old time's sake, hn?" The grimace on the man's face deepened as his own words reached his ears. He was too distracted by his unfortunate pick of adjective to notice the other three men trying to gesture for him not to push the young woman into playing.

"Well, okay then. One game should be all right I guess."

Tiny, wooden pieces flew all over the place as a game board made contact with a wall.

"Son of a bitch! You cheated!"

The silver haired man stared wide eyed at the raging woman in pink.

Kakashi had truly appreciated the gift, even though it wouldn't have solved the problem that was the boredom he knew to come once visiting hours were over. Now however, smashed into a million pieces by the furious ex-student before him, he doubted it would have given much entertainment even if it tried.

"I'm sorry?" he offered, afraid anything else might trigger a bigger explosion.

It seemed it was the right thing to say, as Sakura got visibly calmer by his frightened words.

"Oh, Kakashi, I'm so sorry. Look what I did. I ruined your present. I'm sorry, taichou. I know you made it yourself. Damn it, I told you I wasn't supposed to play…" Despite her choice of words, the accusation at the end was directed to none other than herself.

"It's okay, Sakura." Tenzou seemed nervous. Looking past the man, Kakashi found two other sets of alarmed eyes. "I'll make a new one. It's no biggie."

"Really, it's okay, Sakura. It is my fault. I should have kept to the rules. I was thinking since we're ninja… well, I only played like I usually do with others. I didn't-"

"I get it. Let's just, drop it."

Before anyone had a chance to speak, the door to the room opened. In peeked a nervous looking nurse.

"Is everything all right in here?" the young woman asked.

"Yes, Yui-san. I'm afraid I lost my temper there for a minute. You don't have to worry. Go back to work," Sakura said, a tone of authority in her voice.

"Yes, Sakura-san. But, I'm afraid your visiting hours are coming to an end." The girl seemed nervous about having to inform what Kakashi could only assume was her superior that she and the others had to leave.

"Thank you, Yui. We'll just say our goodbyes and then we will be gone."

The removal of the suffix at the end of her name seemed to do the trick. Smiling, the nurse nodded before closing the door, leaving the group of friends alone.

"I guess we'll have to get going then."

"Bye, sensei. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto was the first one to tell Kakashi goodbye. The older man figured it had something to do with Sakura's display of rage earlier, but he was wise enough not to bring it up.

"Goodbye, Naruto. Will you bring me some ramen?"

"Believe it," the young man chuckled, finishing with a wink.

Kakashi didn't know who was up next and he didn't particularly care. He was just glad to see whoever it might be. Seeing his friends – and Sai, who he hoped would grow on him, as they now were on the same team – had been refreshing. Even if all this was just a trick, he found comfort in the memories he had of the people he knew.

He had closed his eyes, thinking he was alone, when he heard a small sound not far away from him. Revealing his charcoal orb, a smile formed under his mask as he saw Sakura standing by his bed.

"I brought you something," she explained. If Kakashi didn't know better, he would have said she was nervous, though she seemed a little embarrassed. He figured it had to do with the scene she had caused. "I figured you'd be climbing the walls soon if I didn't bring them, so here you go."

Both his eyes widened, as the colourful pile of worn paper appeared from her bag. A smile formed on her lips at his reaction.

"Thank you, Sakura." He didn't know what else to say. He wondered how she had got a hold of them, but didn't care if she had had to break into his apartment to bring them to him.

"You're welcome," she said.

"I thought you didn't approve of me reading these," Kakashi stated.

"I don't, not really, but I know how much you enjoy them." The silver haired man lifted his gaze, frowning at the small implication he thought he caught in her words, as if she knew something he didn't when it came to his books and habits regarding them. "Eat your food before it gets too cold. The container should have kept it warm enough. Shizune said someone had asked for an appointment with you in half an hour, so that should give you enough time to eat before they come."

Kakashi waved, but looked up from his books when he didn't hear her leave. He found Sakura standing a few meters away, her hand on the handle of the door. She looked as if there was something she wanted to say, but her expression changed as soon as her eyes met his. "Take care." She smiled.

"You too," the man answered, his eyes now glued to the ink in his hands. For some reason, he couldn't explain the uneasy feeling that spread through him, as the sound of the door reached his ears.

* * *

><p>"My rival!"<p>

Kakashi froze as realization hit. He had been busy reading 'Icha Icha Tactics', the latest masterpiece in what was Jiraya's legacy, which had him too occupied to notice the knock on the door. The books had him spellbound like nothing he had ever come across before. It was a mystery to everyone – and honestly – to himself, as to why he was so infatuated with the series. It wasn't just the porn, despite how much Naruto teased him. Sure it had some part in it – that he couldn't deny, but it didn't mean he would admit to it – but there was something about Jiraya's way of telling a story that had him hooked like a junkie trying his first dose of heroine.

"I knew you would make it. I knew you would wake up and be reunited with us once more. How have you been?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but didn't have time to reply, as a familiar laugh cut him off.

"How he was been? Seriously, Gai, the man has been in a coma for the past months and he only just woke up this morning. How has he been? Well, I can only assume shitty as hell. Come here, you reckless idiot."

A laugh escaped Kakashi as Genma caught him in a hug. Kakashi mused he hadn't had this much physical contact with the people he knew in, well, ever.

"Genma," he said. He couldn't help it as he smiled. "Congratulations on the baby."

The man scoffed. "Are you turning senile? You congratulated me on that, months ago. Did you forget about the time we celebrated the twins, too? They're turning four soon. They missed you."

Kakashi's smile widened. Genma was a contagious man. No wonder Shizune was pregnant with their third child.

"Hey, don't keep him to yourself," Gai protested. The man was grinning like a mad man.

The silver haired ninja had to catch his breath as the enthusiastic, potty haired one pulled him into a hug. Kakashi was pleased that Iruka didn't crush his lungs when it was his turn to say hello to him. Raidou had come too, but the smile on Kakashi's lips faded as he noticed one of the friends he had assumed would be there, was missing.

"Where is Asuma?" he asked.

They didn't have to say it. Their sudden change of mood said it all.

"When?" Kakashi asked.

"About five years ago," Gai said. His tone was far from the happy one he usually spoke in. "Kurenai didn't even have a chance to tell him she was pregnant."

"They have a kid?" He was surprised. He knew the bearded man had a thing for the red eyed beauty, but he had always been too shy to do something about it. Apparently their teasing had led to something good, causing him to feel less guilty about bothering the man.

"Yes, her name is Izumi. She is about a year older than my girls," Genma grinned. "Sweet kid. She takes after her mother, except for her eyes. They are brown like his."

Raidou snorted, quickly turning more serious when Iruka threw him a harsh glare.

"What?" the man asked. "I was just thinking about what Genma said when she was born. It's good that was all she got from him. That amount of hair on a girl would have been a disaster."

Kakashi was glad he wore a mask, as the comment caused his lips to stretch. He didn't feel it was appropriate finding amusement in the current situation. "So," the Copy Ninja began, feeling it was time to change the subject, "what have everyone been up to?"

Iruka surprised him, when he told him that he had been going out with Anko for close to two years. He confessed he had in fact had his eyes on the hellcat of a kunoichi for quite some time, and that he had decided he couldn't take it anymore. There was no point in being miserable and constantly wonder if there could be something between the two, so he had figured he should just, as they said, go for it. If he ended up being just as unhappy after he asked her out, he could live with that. At least he would have given it a shot. Luckily for the academy teacher, things had gone smoothly. Everyone had been stunned to learn that the fishnet wearing woman secretly held a fascination of her own.

Gai was too seeing someone, a civilian woman, who the man described as the love of his life. It didn't really shock Kakashi. The strange, spandex wearing man had always had a way with the ladies. For some reason, Kakashi found himself questioning the mental health of women far more often than he would have liked to. It was an unexplainable question as to why anyone could be charmed by Gai's lunatic babbling about youth and love. Kakashi didn't get it, he only found it off-putting, along with the green spandex he still wore.

The only one, whose life wasn't shared by someone else, was Raidou. People always said it was Genma that was to be the eternal bachelor of the gang, but Kakashi had put his money on the scarred man all along.

"So, you've not settled down?"

"Nah," the man said lazily. "I'd rather take each day as it comes and enjoy whatever life throws my way."

"You do realize that is what I did, right?" Genma smirked. "I didn't go looking for love, it knocked me out before I even had a chance to run in the other direction, not that I would have, but you get what I'm saying."

"Ah, yes," a green clad man sighed, "before you know it, my dear friend, you too will be trapped in its unavoidable claws."

The brunette snorted as he shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't have time for that emotional crap, right, Kakashi? Bros before hoes, am I right?"

"No comment," the man mumbled, turning the page of his book.

"Hey, put that thing away and start paying some attention."

"I am listening. What kind of ninja would I be if I couldn't multitask?"

"A man," a smug voice he knew all too well snorted, as a woman walked through the door.

"Ah, Anko. How lovely to see you." Kakashi soon regretted greeting her like he usually did, but didn't feel bad about it as the woman threw him a smile.

"Hello, Hatake. Nice to see you finally decided to join us again. I think I would have lost it if I had to listen to these pansies whine about you for another day."

The man hummed before he returned to the story in his hands.

"Where's Kurenai?" the man with a single scar across the bridge of his nose asked, as the purple haired woman took a seat in his lap.

Kakashi looked at them over the edge of his book. It was odd seeing them together.

"At home with Izumi," she answered. "The girl was tired, so she decided not to come, but she asked me to tell you that she wants us all over for dinner as soon as you are out of here, Hatake. She asked me to tell you to invite your team as well, if you wanted to."

"Sounds nice," the silver haired jounin mumbled, as he turned another page of his book. Even if it the story he had been captured by, was as new as the news he had got from his friends earlier, the book itself felt strangely familiar. He studied the slight discoloration and dog-ears that marked the pages. He traced the lines on the spine, a sign that it had been opened over and over again. This was his book. Kakashi knew it was.

"Well, it's getting late. You're probably tired despite that you've been sleeping for longer than anyone of us in here ever have, you lazy bastard. So, we should get going."

"But I just got here," Anko protested, causing Iruka to chuckle.

"Genma is right, we should go," the academy teacher said as he gestured for his girlfriend to get up.

"Whatever," said woman huffed as she rose. "Bye, Hatake. I'll see your skinny ass later and make sure to recover soon. I want to eat at Kurenai's as soon as possible. That woman sure knows how to cook a meal."

At the end of the day, Kakashi felt a little less confused. He still didn't fully accept the scenario he was in. It still felt like a bad, overly cliché movie. It was a lot of information to get in less than twenty-four hours. It was hard knowing everyone's lives had changed and yet he had no clue of what he had been up to himself. He hadn't bothered to ask anyone about his own status and no one had filled him in. He guessed they had all been too excited to see him, to even for a moment consider that he had questions of his own, but Kakashi was a patient man. He could wait. It could wait. For now all he wanted to do was sleep, because his senbon sucking, part-ass of a friend was right. He was exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There you have it. The first chapter of my new kakasaku story is out. I know the idea isn't very original, but I think that it is the writing that counts or at least what happens in the story. I might as well add that English isn't my first language, so please, if you see any big mistakes that I'm making, don't be shy to tell me. I'd love to improve my writing and knowledge regarding the language.

This story will for the time being have a T-rating, but I might upgrade it later. I have not fully decided yet, I guess I will have to see as I write, but I promise to give everyone a heads up if someone out there isn't interested.

I'm very busy in school at the moment, but soon I will be graduating and hopefully that will leave time for me to write as much as I want to.

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you will be looking forward to the next one.

Until then, take care, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm a bad writer. I'm a bad, bad writer. I'm so sorry this has taken me so long! I know I don't really have an obligation to anyone, but I can't help but feel a little mean not updating sooner after all the lovely words you have written me. I really appreciate them!

I'm one of those people who have millions of ideas in her head, but I have such a hard time going through with them. Lately I have been neglecting the things I love to do. I've been busy all summer, hardly been at home and now I've started working. I'm going to pull my act together and make time for my hobbies. I've also been suffering from a major writer's block, which hopefully I'll be able to push through.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will be here for the next one as well! And oh, by the way, I have rewritten the first chapter somewhat. I haven't changed the storyline, but made some alterations here and there. Once again, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows from the Past<strong>

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>A soft sigh left her lips as she rolled to lie on her side. It was early, too early in fact, but Sakura knew there was no point in going back to sleep. Her alarm would be off any minute now. She might as well turn it off and get in the shower. She needed to wash her hair, badly. It was soon to be seen as a health hazard. If only her bed wasn't so comfortable.<p>

She moved to lie on her back, as she stretched her body all the way from the top of her head to her tippy toes. A satisfied sound escaped her, as her bones popped. Not much could beat the sensation.

She hadn't slept very well. She still felt exhausted. The memory of her flare-up the day before had her groaning inwardly. She felt like an idiot.

The woman gasped, as a warm arm snaked around her waist and as an equally hot breath brushed against her neck. "Morning, beautiful," a male voice greeted her.

"Tarou," Sakura mumbled. It was evident her annoyance didn't transpire, as the hardness, currently positioned against her tight, shifted. "Not now," the medic mumbled, trying to push away from her boyfriend.

"Come on," he pressed, kissing her neck. "You were too tired to do it last night. I missed you, baby."

"I missed you too, but I need to get up. I have to go to work."

The tan man rose to lean on his forearm, a sly smile painted his lips. Sakura had to admit the sight of his messy, dark hair and smoldering eyes had her heart racing for a second, but she wasn't in the mood. "Are you going to take a shower before you leave?"

Sakura knew where he hoped the conversation was heading. Too bad she wouldn't let it. "No," she lied or well, not completely. She wasn't going to now. "I took one last night at the hospital before I left. I have to run or else I'll be late." Another lie.

The man made a frustrated sound as he slumped down against the mattress. "Will I see you later?" he asked, trying his hardest not to sound annoyed.

"I don't know. I'll be working late tonight," she answered as she hurried to get dressed, pulling on the same shirt she had worn the day before. _Great. I'll smell for sure now._

"Can I see you at lunch?" Tarou asked, sounding hopeful. "We could eat in your office."

"I'm having lunch with a friend," Sakura replied, thankful she was telling the truth this time.

"Yeah, who?" He didn't sound too happy.

"Kakashi," the pink haired woman yelled from within her bathroom, as she thanked a higher power for inventing deodorant.

"Hatake?" the question came from behind her back, causing Sakura to gasp.

"Jeez, Tarou," she hissed, a hand to her chest, "you scared the crap out of me."

The young man smirked as he moved to place his hands on her hips. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "When did he wake up?"

"Yesterday," Sakura mumbled, turning around – her boyfriend's fingers still on her body – as she moved to do something about her hair. It really was a mess. She would have to take a quick shower later at work. She couldn't walk around like this all day.

"Are you going by yourself?" he asked, leaning closer to nuzzle her neck. Sakura grimaced.

"No. Naruto and Sai will be there as well, so will Yamato."

"You must be happy."

"I am," Sakura smiled, putting in another bobby pin.

Tarou hummed, placing a kiss behind her ear.

"I'm serious, I need to get going." Sakura sighed, as she freed herself from the man behind her.

"Aw, come on. I'm horny," he complained, as the woman took one last look at herself in the mirror.

"I thought you said you missed me?" Sakura half teased, a little annoyed now that he had confirmed her suspicions.

The tan man stiffened momentarily, before he shifted his feet and scratched the back of his head, something completely uncharacteristic for the man, yet strangely familiar. "Of course I did, baby, but waking up next to you got me all hot and bothered. Come on, we'll make it a quickie. You can always teleport to work. I'll even wash that hair for you if we do it in the shower…"

Sakura frowned before she smiled, feeling her lips stretching further as she saw the trace of hope in her boyfriend's eyes. It made her forget all about the comment on her appearance. "Not a chance." She chuckled and planted a chased kiss on his cheek, before she rushed out from the room. "Don't forget to lock the door when you leave," she shouted as she left.

"Damn it!" The young man hissed, as he heard the front door close. He leaned forward to rest his hands against the cold sink. A groan left him, as his gaze travelled towards his feet, stopping on the way to focus on the object sticking out from underneath his dark boxers. The man groaned, as he turned to turn on the shower. _This was getting old._

* * *

><p>Kakashi yawned as he stepped out from the bathroom. He had been up for about an hour, but he still felt as if he had woken up minutes ago. The man chased away the irritating and reoccurring thoughts of age that haunted him, as he sat down in the chair by the window to read his book. He had already finished 'Tactics' and was now making his way through the book once more at the very speed he was known to eat in public. Reading a book once was never an option. Didn't people know how many details you missed the first time you read one or how much more you usually could read into the story if you enjoyed it more than on one occasion?<p>

Kakashi found himself sniggering at an especially witty comment delivered by the main character, when a knock interrupted his amusement, causing him to stop at once. The ninja cleared his throat, sitting up straight, before lowering his book. "You may enter," he said to the person behind the door. He hated not having his chakra. No longer being able to sense whoever was approaching was, well… annoying.

The thought that it might be nurse Yamada hit him, causing Kakashi to tense. The woman had honestly creeped him out yesterday, when she had come to his room, the big  
>mole-gone-wart shining like a neon sign on her chin, as she insisted she was to give him a bath, despite his protests and him informing her that he was cleared to shower himself. The big brunette had only stopped, when Kakashi had managed to get his hands on his chart and showed it to her, and by showing, he meant pointed at Shizune's signature from across the room, as he tried to keep a safe distance from the woman. She just wouldn't get that he wasn't interested and besides, she was quite a bit older than the silver haired jounin.<p>

To his relief, it wasn't nurse Yamada who stepped into his room. It was a woman who – despite the bird's nest on her head – was much easier on the eyes.

"Good morning, Sakura," he said to her, smirking at the sight that was her hair.

"Morning," the woman grumbled, causing Kakashi to lean back in his chair.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" he asked, sensing her bad mood.

"Just sit down over there," she ordered, pointing at the bed as she read through his papers.

Kakashi followed her command. After learning her hot temper was still with her, he thought it best not to push her buttons.

"How's your head?" she asked, shining a light in his left eye.

The man blinked violently, as a pain shot through his eye. "Good," he mumbled nonchalantly, ignoring the stinging sensation.

"And your eye?" she asked skeptically.

"As peachy as ever."

Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "I'll give you something for the pain," she mumbled as she walked over to one of the locked cabinets.

Kakashi smirked under his mask, as he leaned back to rest his weight on his arms. Despite the mask he wore, Sakura could read the stupid looking expression that was causing his face to stretch. "What?" she asked. The silver haired man was happy to hear amusement in her tone. After all, she was just about to put a sharp object through his skin.

"I just can't believe you're a medic now," he confessed, smiling wider as he spotted a faint change of colour on the woman's cheeks.

"You'll have to get used to it."

"How come?" he mumbled, flinching slightly as the metal in her hand pierced his skin.

"Well, first of all, I'm not planning on quitting any time soon and second of all, I'm usually the one to take care of you when you're injured." Kakashi looked puzzle. "You don't like hospitals, remember? It's not like I was assigned as your personal doctor or anything, it's just that you usually come knocking on my door after missions, only for me to find you with your guts spilling out onto my welcome mat," Sakura explained. "That reminds me, you owe me one of those and I want a proper one this time. Not your old one that is so used it barely serves it purpose," she added before she continued. "Do you doubt my skills? I'll have you know, that if it wasn't for me, I'm sure you wouldn't be here right now."

As if sensing her change of emotion, Kakashi chuckled to lighten the mood. "No, Sakura. I'm sure you are a fine doctor. In fact, Tsunade-sama told me you are about to surpass her."

A smile grew on the woman's pink lips as she hiked up the man's shirt to check his bandaging. "About to? Hah, I did that close to a year ago, she just won't acknowledge it."

"Stubborn?"

"You have no idea." Sakura laughed, as she pressed her stethoscope to his chest. "Take a deep breath for me, please." Kakashi followed her orders and repeated the action, as Sakura walked around him to listen to his lungs through his back. "Everything still looks fine. Tsunade will check on your brain later today," Sakura announced as she updated his chart.

"How come you aren't the one doing it?"

"I'm just not assigned to perform that part of your check-up. I'm perfectly qualified to do so, but Tsunade-sama wants to keep track on your head herself."

The silver haired man didn't speak. He just nodded his head before he got comfortable against the pillow.

"Do you remember anything yet?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No," he mumbled. "Everything is still blank."

"I'm sorry." The excuse surprised him.

"For what?" he asked, turning his eyes to look at her. The woman didn't answer. Instead she turned to look at the wall behind him. "Sakura," he said her name as if a warning.

"For not being able to help you that day," she explained, dropping her gaze quickly after holding his.

Kakashi frowned. "I'm sure you did everything you could."

"But it wasn't enough."

"Sakura, stop it. Tsunade told me everything that happened that day and according to her, you did save my life, so instead of you apologizing, it should be me thanking you. Tsunade explained you wouldn't have been able to treat me all by yourself in the state I was in and especially not considering the one you were in. You did the right thing by bringing me back. You even said so yourself, by the way, that you saved me. So, thank you."

The woman smiled, putting a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She wore it up today and Kakashi could only assume it was because of its current state. The man smiled. He couldn't help but wonder why the usually slightly superficial girl – woman, he had to get used to the thought – had decided to show herself in public wearing the mess of a crown she did.

Perhaps she had overslept and therefore not had time to clean her hair. It was something that to Kakashi seemed highly uncharacteristic and therefore most likely wasn't the explanation. Perhaps she had run out of shampoo or forgotten to pay her water bill, assuming she no longer lived at home. It too seemed a little un-Sakura-like, but considering that she was a medic now, she probably didn't have much free time to rest or run errands. Add a bit of stress to the equation and you had a woman who was likely to do something as seemingly trivial. The thought of her not having time to wash it, as she might had help dirtying it in the morning was quickly pushed aside. A small tremor ran through Kakashi's body, as he considered the possibility. He wasn't naïve. She was a grown woman now and an undeniably attractive one at that. It was highly possible she was in a relationship or at least had been over the years. Not that you needed to be in a relationship to learn the rules of the game known as intimacy, but it was a thought that irked him, considering he still had to get used to the fact that she was no longer a child. He was sure it would take a while.

Kakashi didn't want to admit to the fact, but he flinched the moment Sakura cleared her throat. He hadn't noticed himself zoning out, but a brief gaze at the clock told him four minutes had passed.

"Well, as I said when you weren't listening," Sakura seemed bothered suddenly, "Tsunade will be here at ten and the boys and I will come back later for lunch. So, if you have no further questions, I'll be going now."

Raising his hand in goodbye, Kakashi turned to continue with his book. If he hadn't been so eager to escape the world for a moment, he would have noticed the look Sakura threw him over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

A heavy sigh filled the air. "Nothing," Tsunade admitted in defeat. "I still can't find anything that's wrong with you." The woman stepped away from him, walking to gaze through the window behind her back. "Apart from the light swelling still remaining, there's nothing that appears to be out of the ordinary."

"So, there's nothing you can do about it?" His lungs suddenly weighed a ton.

"I doubt there would have been much I could have done even if I knew what was causing it. As I said before, the brain is complicated. No one really knows exactly how it works."

"Then, what now?" Kakashi already knew the answer to the question, but he didn't know how else to react. He wasn't very good with emotions, therefore he decided to be clinical about the issue. The man preferred to distract himself from them completely, at least the heavier ones, the ones that brought trouble with them. Panicking again wouldn't do him any good.

"I'll discharge you tomorrow. I won't give you your chakra back just yet and I want you to come back here once a week for me to examine you. You're not allowed to drink any alcohol, smoke or exercise until I clear you and you will not leave the village under any circumstances. I will send ANBU here to place an electronic tag on you. If you try to take it off or try to make a run for it, I will have you thrown in isolation quicker than you can escape a bar tab. Understood?"

"Yes." Kakashi gulped, hoping his mask was enough to hide the fact. Despite her soft appearance, this woman was not one to defy.

"And, regarding your condition, like I said before, all we can do is wait. Once you're out of here, things might come back to you. So far, you haven't had much stimulation. Returning back to your home and your belongings might stir up a thing or two. There's nothing that can tell us when or even if it is going to happen."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Tsunade couldn't control the look of sympathy that formed on her face. "You can live. All I can recommend you is to follow my advice and try not to let this bring you down. Don't shy away from the reality you're now in, but embrace it and try to come to terms with it. Rely on your friends and trust what you're facing now. I know you're not convinced this is really happening, but as long as you try to fight it, you won't get any better, even if better means starting over and accepting things as they are."

It was a heavy thing to hear, but Kakashi knew she was right. He had thought in similar tracks himself. He had two choices. He could either swim to the shore, hoping that a ship would pass and save him or he could give up, drown and sink to the bottom of the ocean, where no one would ever be able to bring him back. It wasn't a hard choice to make, but it was a damn difficult one to accept.

* * *

><p>Hurrying through the corridor, Sakura dragged a hand through her damp hair. She had luckily had time to take a quick shower before joining her boys for lunch. If she would have had to deal with Sai dropping a nasty comment about her hair after the day she had had, there would have been an artist shaped hole in the east wall of the hospital. She had also managed to get her hands on a change of clothes, which lightened her mood further, as having to put on her dirty shirt after seven minutes of cleansing would have been horrible.<p>

Despite the fact that she was the one holding the keycard in her hand, Sakura knocked before she swiped it and opened the door.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, you made it in time. We were just about to start."

The young woman smiled, as she greeted her friends and closed the door behind her. Suddenly feeling a little self-conscious, she flattened out the a-few-sizes-too-big sweater she wore, as she took a seat. She had gotten it from Shizune, who no longer kept clothes her regular size in her locker.

"What are we having?" Sakura asked. It wasn't that she needed to hear the answer. When dining with Naruto, one always knew what they would get. That and the fact that they had promised to bring Kakashi the noodle dish.

"Ramen," the blonde answered her as expected. The pink haired medic smiled as she accepted her bowl from her teammate.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well, what's new?"

"You mean today?" Naruto asked, before tilting his bowl to empty it of its last drops of sauce before starting on his second one.

"No, more like for the past years. We didn't really get to it yesterday, did we?" His friends had all been eager to see him the day prior, leaving no room for his questions. They had asked him of what he remembered and how he was coping with his newfound situation. An hour wasn't a long time and he hadn't had the heart to hinder any of them to get their answers, in between them telling him how glad they were to have him back – that and the fact that Sakura had exploded all over the place, as he tried to stop her from beating him in shogi.

"I've moved on from painting to sculpturing," Sai offered, lips stretched wide.

Kakashi nodded his head, politely trying to come off as if he understood why that was interesting information to receive from the young man. He wasn't sure what Sai's deal was, but something about the way he smiled made him uneasy, as if the supposed painter wasn't comfortable with the smile himself.

"Sai is an artist," the female of the group informed, as she proved to be the only one paying enough attention to Kakashi to notice his lack of understanding. "He specializes in ink techniques, using art as a weapon."

The pale man made an approving gesture with his head before he continued. "Yes, but now I'm merely talking about my art. I grew tired of sculpturing simple objects after a while, so now I've moved on to sculpturing living things. So far I've tried to sculpt animals, such as cats, birds and fish, but they prove to be quite uncooperative and sculpting something based on a picture isn't as challenging, so last night I gave humans a try."

"Yeah, I think Ino mentioned something yesterday about her modeling for you later."

"That she did. She really is beautiful, especially in comparison to you, ugly." Kakashi's eyes widened. He expected Sakura to behead the pale man before him, but he soon relaxed, when he noticed Sakura didn't seem all too bothered by the pet name, making him think it wasn't the first time she had heard it. "I truly enjoy the flexibility of kunoichi. They ways she bent-"

"That's enough," Sakura interrupted, her face losing its natural blush, as her hand shot out to cover Sai's mouth. "You're not talking about sculpturing anymore, are you?" Sai shook his head, his eyes shining with something Kakashi thought resembled amusement. "Gaah, you're disgusting. I don't want to hear about the dirty things you and pig do, especially not while I'm eating. It's like listening to stories about my sister and brother getting it on. It's disturbing. I told you both to give me some time to digest it…"

If his memory served him right, Kakashi didn't remember Sakura having siblings, so it was safe to say she was only speaking metaphorically, but then again, he had to admit there was a thing or two he didn't recall these days.

"Give him a rest, Sakura-chan," Naruto sniggered, throwing her a provoking look over his ramen bowl, causing the woman to look back at him in disgust. "Be happy that the emotionless freak has the ability to feel some kind of human emotion at least."

"Thank you, dickless."

"_Hey-!_"

"So, what else?" the silver haired jounin interrupted, trying not to smile at the nickname Sai had given Naruto, wondering how he had earned it in the first place. Kakashi didn't want to waste the minutes he had together with his comrades on them arguing and the simple interruption proved enough to distract the whiskered blonde.

"I'm almost done with my training." It was difficult to make out what the young man was saying, but uncountable times of talking to Naruto while the boy had his mouth full, had made Kakashi an expert translator. "I think granny might step aside soon. At least I hope she will. I'm getting bored waiting and I know I'm ready for the job."

"I'm happy I haven't missed it." The silver haired jounin couldn't help but smile when Naruto's tanned skin changed colour scheme. Kakashi picked up his own portion of food and turned his back to his friends, before he pulled down his mask. "Anything else, you'd like to share?"

"Sakura has a boyfriend." It was Sai who had spoken, followed by a snort from no other than Naruto.

"What?" the woman in question asked. Kakashi didn't have to turn around to see Naruto had struck a nerve. It was hard not to hear the anger beneath her words, threatening to bubble up if given the right encouragement.

"Nothing, it's just... When will I see you as happy, Sakura-chan? Why haven't you broken up with that jerk already? You know you have no future with him."

The upcoming leader of the village yelped, as Sakura's fist shot out, hitting him on the arm. "Shut up. Don't talk about Tarou that way. He's not a jerk. He's a good guy."

"He's an ass kisser." The blonde dodged in time to avoid a second hit aimed towards his stomach.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with dickless here, ugly. I've found Tarou so far up my behind that I've questioned his relationship with you. Why would he date a woman if what he really wanted was a man?"

"Right, right," Naruto continued, spirit excited. "Don't you agree, Yamato-sempai?"

"Oh, no, no, no," the older man hurried, "don't drag me into this mess. I think that Sakura is entitled to see whoever she wants. It's her choice and hers only. If she's happy with him, neither of you should have the right to trash talk him."

"But, she's not happy!"

"Says _who_, Naruto? You? I am happy with him. _You_ are the one who's not."

"Wait a second, hold on." The bickering youths stopped at once as their role model interrupted. "Thank you," Kakashi told them, glad to see the years hadn't taken away the respect they held for him. "Now, exactly who is this Tarou and why are we arguing about him?"

"He is Sakura's boyfriend." Kakashi didn't particularly like the word and neither did Naruto it seemed.

"I got that much," the jounin said. "But, why is it that you don't like him? And before you say that he is an ass kisser, you've already said so."

"Mah, well, he's just so-"

"Smug." Four heads turned towards the brown haired ninja in the room. Tenzou's face had taken on a bright red colour, as he threw an apologizing look in Sakura's direction. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I-I… Oh, who am I trying to fool? I spoke before I could stop myself."

Luckily for Tenzou, he wasn't one of the ones who had to endure Sakura's fists of righteousness.

"You don't like him either?" The young woman sounded disappointed.

He looked ashamed to confess it, but the ANBU did anyway. "No. Not particularly, no. It's just that he tries too hard. It feels fake. I can't help but feel he isn't being himself and that leaves me wondering if he shows his true self even to you. I'm not sure smug is the right word, though. I wish I could take it back. I have a feeling him bragging has to do with him hoping that we will like him and therefore see him as worthy of you-"

"That's bullshit." Sakura glared as Naruto cut their superior off. "I mean, come on. The guy brags as it is in his nature to do so. Not because he feels self-conscious around us. If he wanted to get on good terms with me, he would have bought me a bowl of ramen or asked me to spar ones in a while."

"But he has!" Sakura protested. Kakashi didn't know what to make of her tone.

"Yeah, but only because you've talked him into it! I don't want him using me so that he can get into your pants. If he wants that privilege, he should earn it some other way." The expression taking form on Naruto's face, confirmed what everyone already knew. He had taken it too far. He had once more struck a nerve and a sore one on top of that.

"Well, guess what, Naruto? I'm the one seeing him, not you. And, I'm the one who chose to see him, because I like him. He is kind and he makes me laugh."

"Don't you see, Sakura? You just said it yourself. Sure, he makes you laugh, but does he make you happy?"

Looking as if she had just received a blow to the chest, Sakura stood up, causing her chair to fall to the floor behind her.

"Excuse me," she all but sobbed as she rushed towards the door, pushing Naruto back down in his seat as he did an attempt to stop her. A hard sound echoed through the now silent room, as Sakura's back disappeared behind the wood.

"I take it that that wasn't the first time this topic was discussed?" Kakashi asked, no longer able to stand the tension around him.

"No," Naruto mumbled, staring at the door, his food forgotten. "You don't like him either, by the way or so you've told me. Whatever. It doesn't matter, because she's right. What we think about him doesn't change a thing." The young man sighed as he buried his face in his hands.

"Is he good to her?"

"Yes." It was Sai who answered him, though he suspected Naruto would have given him the same answer, even if reluctantly so.

"How long have they been together?"

"Little over seven months. For a while I thought they were going to split, but it has continued for about four since."

"What made you think that?"

The artist shrugged. "It was just a feeling. Judging from Sakura's body language something was bothering her and I overheard Tarou complaining to a friend about them, but I guess they managed to patch things up. I haven't noticed anything since. I do doubt it is something that will last in the long run, though. Sakura is too good for him. She is too good for anyone, at least according to all of us, which leaves us with the logic that the choice is in fact up to her. If no one is good enough to deserve her, she should at least know who is good enough to try, even if only for a while."

Kakashi held Sai's dark gaze for a moment, contemplating his speech. He didn't know the young man all too well, but now he had a feeling he did like the artist. His words were true and undeniably wise. It was something not even an idiot could deny.

"Why don't I like him?" the masked man asked.

The ink user shrugged, as he continued to eat. "Probably for the same reasons we all dislike him. He is full of himself and all though nice to Sakura, not what she really needs or deserves. And besides, she is like a sister to all of us."

It didn't take long before Naruto and Sai had to excuse themselves. They both had business with ANBU to attend, but promised to come see him when Kakashi had been discharged the next day. It was another thing Kakashi would have to put on his list of things which would be hard to comprehend. Naruto, the loud, slightly obnoxious kid he had once taught was now an ANBU captain and soon to be Hokage, none the less. He somehow doubted the fact, but when Tenzou confirmed it, he had no other choice but to accept the information as accurate.

Somehow the logic of that Naruto would have made it into ANBU was crazy enough for Kakashi to doubt his reality a little less. If someone had created the world he was in, they wouldn't have made a mistake like that, as a flaw as such would have given them away at once. The reason as to why the news of ANBU surprised him was what the operation required of their members. You had to be highly disciplined and possess the ability of being able to stay silent for more than five seconds straight. Anyone who knew Naruto would know that those weren't his strongest points, but then a lot could happen over eight years. Of course Kakashi didn't share this logic with the others, as the information would have pained the young man in question. Instead, the silver haired man congratulated the blonde one sincerely.

A loud groan escaped troubled lips the moment the two younger men left the room. Kakashi turned to see his favorite kohai bury his hands in his hair, as he leaned forward to the point where his face almost touched the floor. "I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I slipped."

"Don't worry. She will forgive you."

"Yeah, but I have to live with my mistake until she does and even after she has forgiven me, I will still remember it and so will she. How can I be in the same room as her and Tarou again with her knowing how I really feel? It's a disaster."

"Well, let's just hope that what Sai said is true then, shall we? Do you believe it will last for the future?" Kakashi saw that it was difficult for Tenzou to admit, but there was a shake of the man's head. "Then you just have to endure things until they break up and there you have it, problem solved. You have a clean slate again."

Tenzou smiled, shaking his head. "I've missed you, senpai. It was hard not knowing if you'd wake up. Shouldering the responsibility of the next generation, even if it was for only three months, was hard. Especially since we all didn't know if you were going to be back. They were so sad. It was difficult keeping their spirit up. My wallet took quite a hit after numerous times of treating Naruto to ramen." The man suddenly blushed, averting his friend's lone eye for a moment before he continued. "I went so far in my attempts to cheer them up, that I let Sakura paint my toenails. She told me you let her do it sometimes, but that I wasn't to tell anyone she said it or you might not let her again."

Kakashi laughed. "Well, I believe you've been deceived, Tenzou, because letting Sakura do that to me is most unlikely."

"Perhaps it seems that way now from your lacking point of view, but I don't doubt the girl a second." The look of puzzlement Kakashi gave him amused the wood user. "You two are very close. I would dare say that she is one of your closest friends and that it goes the other way around. There isn't much you wouldn't let her get away with and she has the same kind of understanding towards you. But, there was a time before your accident that the two of you… Well, I guess you were going through a rough patch. I know Ibiki came to you and asked you of your opinion regarding Sakura joining ANBU. He came to see me too. Apparently you advised him to withdraw his letter of interest and somehow she heard."

"I take it she wasn't very happy with me?"

"No, not exactly, but I think that all that's happened has smoothed things out. I know she isn't one to hold a grudge against a man who no longer even remembers the disagreement. The happiness she feels over you being back has erased all the bad feelings she held for you, that I'm sure of."

"Well, at least that is good to know." Tenzou hummed in agreement, content to fill the room with silence for a moment, a moment Kakashi made sure to kill when he decided it was time to ask the most important of questions scratching his mind. "So, which colour did she pick?"

The man suffering from amnesia accepted the change of colour on the other's cheeks' as a reliable answer.

* * *

><p>The man on the bed woke with a start, as the sound of a door slamming close reached his ears.<p>

"Sakura?" Tarou mumbled groggily from where he laid on her bed, rubbing his eyes. Since he had returned from a mission the night prior, he had earned himself a few days of rest before being put on active duty again. "Babe, is that you?"

Sitting up, he was soon pushed back down, as his pink haired partner came rushing in, only to straddle his hips.

"Hey, hey, slow down." The dark haired man laughed. Though excited, he wasn't completely awake yet and he wanted to fully take pleasure in the moment. It was rare, but he did very much enjoy it when Sakura surprised him this way.

"We don't have much time," the woman hurried in between kisses. "There's no room for taking things slow. I need to get back to the hospital soon."

The man beneath her grinned as she pulled off her shirt, leaving her in a not-too-exciting bra, but in her underwear none the less. Before Sakura had the chance to rid him of his boxers, he flipped them over, her back pressing against the mattress. The move had been unexpected. He could see it in her eyes, along with something else he thought he caught there.

He frowned, pausing his ministration. "Babe, have you been crying?"

Sakura mimicked his expression, groaning loudly as she pulled him in. "Shut up," she ordered, running her hands over his shoulders.

Letting her take over once more, Tarou complied. If Sakura didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to talk about it and that was final. He knew it was pointless to even try.

Green eyes fluttered close as hot lips made contact with the skin of her throat, leaving a burning trail in their absence. Surrendering to the sensation, Sakura let the world disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! Once again I want to thank you all for reading and I know I'm stating the obvious when I say I really appreciate your reviews. It is so much fun hearing what you guys have to say about my writing – the good and the bad – so thank you!

Before reading this, you should know that I have decided to not follow the storyline of Naruto completely, which one seldom does when writing fan fiction. I am somewhat behind as for now and therefore I want to go my own path with this one. There are a few things I'm not certain of, so please have in mind that I'm not one hundred percent up to date with the manga, in case someone who is supposedly dead suddenly strolls down the streets of Konoha.

I also want to apologize for how long it took for me to write this. I have been very uninspired lately, but finally it came to me. I will do my best not to let it take too long to come out with the next chapter.

With that said, I hope you have a nice read.

Until next time, take care!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows from the Past<strong>

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>"There you go." Kakashi stretched his leg, twisting it as he eyed the black device now attached to his right ankle. "Here is a paper with instructions."<p>

"Thank you," the Hokage said to the agent in white. "You may leave now."

Kakashi watched as the porcelain masked man bowed before leaving the room. He had a feeling it wasn't the last time he would see him or any of his fellow members. Though Tsunade hadn't said anything, Kakashi suspected she had given orders that ANBU were to keep an eye on him.

"Before I let you sign your discharge papers, there is something I need to talk to you about, Kakashi."

The man tensed, sensing the seriousness to come.

"I apologize for not mentioning this earlier, but I figured you had too much on your mind to deal with this information at the time. I have informed the others to keep quiet about this as well." She made a pause, turning to look away before she met his gaze once more. "About five years ago Akatsuki attacked Konoha, leaving the village in ruins after Naruto stepped in and took down their leader. The boy has grown tremendously. His strength is remarkable." The woman looked proud for a moment before she continued. "There was barely anything left. Everything had to be rebuilt, but luckily we had Tenzou on our side, making the reconstruction period significantly shorter, though it took a lot out of the man."

"What happened after the attack?" As expected of him, the man kept his cool. The slight widening of his lone eyes was the only indication of shock he offered.

"War erupted. The great nations got together forming an alliance strong enough to face the enemy, but it all ended with Sasuke. You are a hero, Hatake."

Kakashi sighed, turning to look through the window. "Failing before killing my student does not make me a hero, Tsunade-sama."

"You may not think of yourself as one, but what everyone else is concerned, you are. You better get used to the idea of people treating you as one as well."

"I never asked for that."

"I know, but it's inevitable. The elders want me to announce you as Hokage once you're better, but I'm aware you don't want the title, not to mention what it would do to Naruto." Kakashi didn't say anything to that. He just stared, silently dealing with the information. Feeling his discomfort, Tsunade decided to change the subject. "I'm sure you have millions of questions right now and plenty more to come. You are of course welcome to ask me them at any time or turn them elsewhere, but all you have to do right now, is sign these papers and you will be free to leave. I want you back on Monday for an examination, as discussed." Kakashi took the forms given to him before he scribbled his name at the bottom of the pages required. "Anything you want to ask before you go?" Tsunade queried when she had approved of his somewhat illegible handwriting.

"Yeah," the man mumbled. "Where do I live?"

The blonde laughed, realizing too late that it wasn't intended as a joke. "I'm sorry. That was very unprofessional of me. I knew you would have trouble finding your way, so therefore I have assigned you an escort."

Kakashi didn't have time to ask who said guide was, before a knock could be heard.

"Hey, man. Ready to go? By the way, you still look like shit. You need to get that hair taken care of." A broad smile spread behind the dark fabric covering Kakashi's face. "Is everything in order, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Shiranui. Kakashi, don't make me come looking for you. Make sure to be on time for your examination."

The silver haired man nodded in confirmation before he turned to his long time friend.

"So, you're stuck babysitting me?" Kakashi asked the moment the only woman of the room left.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it, watching kids that is."

"I still can't wrap my mind around it."

"No?" Genma asked, trying to take the bag of his friend's belongings from the man, but failed, as Kakashi threw it over his own shoulder before heading for the door.

"No. It is an alien thought to me still. Sure, I always knew you'd end up as a dad, but to me it still feels too soon, looking at it from my perspective."

The caramel haired man laughed, shaking his head. "It must feel nice feeling young. How old did you say you thought you were again?"

"Twenty-seven."

"Good times," Genma offered, reminiscing the time of his youth.

"Yeah, but I can't enjoy it I'm afraid, knowing I'm soon forty and all."

Another sound of amusement escaped the older man as he pushed the button of the elevator. "It's not so bad."

Kakashi could see that Genma meant it, but sadly he hadn't managed to convince him. Sure, Genma was content. He had a woman who loved him and a family to go home to. It was a life worth living and from the looks of it, it was a pretty damn good one, too. For all Kakashi knew, he was still single, as no one had mentioned a partner nor had any women come to see him. Neither were any of the cards or flowers that had greeted him when he woke up from the unknown name of a female. It was a bit depressing the silver ninja had to admit. To be single and alone at his age, what a pity. Not that he had ever been a man to seek a relationship. If he knew himself correctly, he was more of the occasional one night stand or weekly fuck buddy type of guy. Something his friends had learned over the years, resulting in them stopping their attempts on setting him up with a nice woman. One only had so many single friends and one liked to keep them that way, friends that was, Kurenai had explained once after Kakashi had failed to call the fifth friend that she had introduced him to.

"Are you okay, man?"

Kakashi hadn't realized he had frozen, but hurried to step out from the moving box of metal, ignoring the uneasy feeling making its way through his body. "Mm, I just got lost in a thought there for a second. Lead the way."

Genma held his gaze for a moment before he continued towards the outside. "Things are a little different around here now…"

Kakashi didn't have to be told twice. The moment the sun hit his face, he saw it. The crater. He was standing in a crater. Tsunade hadn't been joking when she said the village had been destroyed. It looked completely different from the steps of the hospital, which too was new he noticed making his way through it. Over the rooftops he could see what he assumed was the new Hokage building, still located in the middle of it all. It was the heart that kept everything alive, standing taller and even more impressive than its ancestor had.

It soothed Kakashi to see that the faces of the village's leaders had survived the attack. They still hung from the rock, now encircling the people they gazed upon. Remorse soon filled the man as he turned, only to come to the conclusion that the cenotaph must have been lost in the attack, judging by the area in the distance that now was filled with the tops of houses.

As if reading his mind, Genma spoke. "I'm sorry. I know what it meant to you."

"I'll manage."

"They built a new one, but it's located up there, over the edge, standing on the new cemetery. The training grounds are up there as well, along with the village gates and wall." When his friend didn't speak, the long haired man continued. "Come, let's take a look around."

To say Kakashi felt lost described more than his sense of location for the time being. He felt even more disoriented than he had been the time when he was fifteen and had his first good taste of booze. It had been highly confusing navigating through a world that had without warning turned horizontal. Trying to see through the haze before his eyes hadn't made it any easier, which explained why he had woken up in a bed that wasn't his own. Luckily, he had been alone and not too far from home, as he had climbed a stair too many during the night and ended up breaking into his currently-on-vacation-neighbor's home. It seemed Kakashi wasn't the only one who kept a spare key under his welcoming mat, he had thought to himself as he neighborly returned it where he had found in the hallway after making the bed and adjusting the flowerpot by the door so that the present he had left in it preferably wasn't to be found.

It was strange how a place could be so familiar, yet completely unexplored. He assumed it had to do with the architecture and the air of the village home. It wasn't the same, but it still gave off the vibe it once had been pulsating with in the past. It was peaceful, but unfortunately, Kakashi couldn't quite appreciate it as the feeling of unease grew in his stomach with each step he took.

"Hey, are you listening?"

"Sorry, Genma. I got caught up in my head again. This is really… confusing, I guess. Distracting."

"Yeah, I bet," the man said, sympathy written all over his face. Kakashi knew he meant well, but he didn't want to be pitied, especially not by the ones closest to him. "As I tried to ask you before, would you like to go to the memorial? I thought it be a good place to start, considering your habits. You must be starved, so to speak."

Kakashi smiled appreciatively, nodding his head. The man knew him too well.

"Right down that road is the bookstore I know you like to go to. You usually complain that they don't write books like they used to, but you haven't given up yet, being their biggest costumer and all. Ahead, to the left, next to the teahouse, you'll see the Rusty Kunai," Genma said, knowing his friend would know what he was talking about. "It's not as rusty as it used to be, considering it was built around five years ago, but it still serves the strongest sake in town. We gave it a christening it won't forget in the first place when it was opened. You don't remember it, but you took home quite the woman that night; tall, fiery hair, long legs. You mentioned said limbs wrapped around you at least five laps. Not that it's humanly possible, but I got what you meant."

"So, unlike you, I'm still a ladies' man, then?" Kakashi teased, trying to hide how he really felt confirming the truth. He had always been an overachiever. Knowing he was still making his way down the old path of his now past youth was surprisingly depressing. Sure, bedding gorgeous women was an achievement itself, but not one to be proud of in comparison to the life Genma had built. He couldn't help but feel as if he had missed out. He had always thought he would leave that life behind one day, finding a woman he found tolerable enough to marry and hopefully learn to love in the process.

"Shut up," Genma shot back, jabbing his friend in the side with his elbow. "I still am. In fact, you do know I live with three of them, right? I bet the third one will be a girl, too. That's just my luck. I spent my life chasing skirts and now I'm stuck with them." A warm smile spread over metal chewing lips. "Not that I'm complaining. Shizune and the girls is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'd be thrilled if I got another female in the household, only a boy wouldn't be so bad, you know?"

"What are they like?"

Genma's face shone up with Kakashi could only label as pride.

"Momoko, the oldest by four minutes, which bugs Umeko to death at times, is more collected than her sister. It probably has to do with the fact that she has a few minutes in the world on her and that she uses it to rile up Ume, so I'd say they're equally immature. Apart from that, they're amazing. I love them to death and you should know you have quite the soft spot when it comes to them, with them calling you uncle Kakashi and all. I thought it was Naruto I'd have to worry about when they were born, but you've proven to be the one to teach them an ugly prank or two."

Kakashi laughed. "You know, telling me that was somewhat a mistake on your part, old friend." His laughter increased the moment he saw fear in his friend's eyes.

"Please, don't," Genma groaned. "Do you know how embarrassing it was when I was to lead a group of fresh chunin on a mission to Water and I found that my angles had written 'Princess Daddy' on my tent with luminous paint? It didn't even show until nightfall! When I woke up, one of the fucking brats had the guts to ask me if the princess had gotten her beauty sleep, resulting in a cascade of laughter. Once I got them to explain what was so funny, I knew who had written on my tent and who had given them the darn thing, as you pulled a similar prank on Gai once, only you painted a dick on his cheek when he was passed out drunk. The poor guy didn't even see it and wouldn't if he had, been able to get it off until it took its own course, resulting in him being the laugh stock of the bar the next evening."

"Well, he deserved it after telling that blonde that what I really was hiding was the third nipple under my clothes and that my mask was just a distraction in case I got her in bed with me."

Genma chuckled, remembering the event. He seemed to have forgotten about the momentary annoyance he had previously spoken of.

"So what did you do with the idiot?"

"The chunin? I had him take my pack as well, after telling him that the princess had had a terrible night's sleep and that her back now was sore and she needed help carrying her things."

Kakashi grinned behind his mask, clapping his friend on the back.

"So, how do we get up there?" the mask clad man asked after what felt like ages making their way down the streets.

"We walk. If you look over there, you will see the stairs. There are four sets of them, one for each gate. Luckily, it's mostly us ninja who ever climb them."

Kakashi could see why. He imagined one of the older citizens of Konoha wouldn't be able to make the trip up to the top on his or her own.

"After the battle between Naruto and Pein, as you are aware, everything was destroyed. Tenzou did a good job patching things up."

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama told me," Kakashi shot in.

"Not only did he build houses and other buildings, but it's thanks to him that the civilians have gardens and parks to go to, as do we, of course. Imagine some of them having to climb that every time they wanted to go outside and I don't know… play with their kids. The man was wise enough to think of that was well, but I guess that's how it is when you're one with nature."

"It must have taken a while."

"Yeah, well, he didn't do all this right away and he didn't do _all_ of it. In the beginning he made enough room for everyone to have a roof over their head. He made a temporary hospital and a headquarters for us ninja to organize things." A cloud of darkness suddenly overshadowed his usually happy personality, as Genma continued. "Tsunade-sama was badly injured and no one knew if she were to survive. Danzo Shimura was announced Hokage and it turned out the rat had more than one card up his sleeve. I won't bore you with the details, but he is out of the picture now and no one wanted to stare at his ugly face all day, so therefore, he is not up there with the true leaders of this village."

Gazing up, Kakashi saw the face of his former teacher, thinking it would be a joyous day when he would finally see the man's son joining him on the wall.

"Are you doing all right, Kakashi?"

"Yeah, just keep on going. I'll catch up!" For the second time that day, Genma looked at his friend for a moment before he continued. Making it up the what-seemed-to-be-endless stairs proved to be a bigger challenge than Kakashi had thought. He had been hospitalized for longer periods before, some of which he had been unconscious, but this time, he assumed it was not only his age, but the severity of his injuries that slowed him down. The sensation of having no power in his limbs was back. It was as if Tsunade had just given him another shot of muscle relaxer. He didn't want to admit it, but he was out of breath and the pain in his eye was starting to return, due to the headache that had already taken place. He had made it to the third out of five platforms, when he decided to swallow his pride and take a break.

"Seriously, man, you're sweating. Why didn't you say something?"

"I'm fine, Genma."

"No, you're not. Tsunade-sama told you to take it easy. I guess this was too much for you to handle right now."

"You didn't have to run back down for me."

"The hell I didn't. Shut up and focus on your breathing. I'll help you the rest of the way and give me that pack, you stubborn ass."

Reluctantly, Kakashi let Genma remove the bag from his back, causing the older man to huff as the weight of it fell in his hands.

"What did you pack? Rocks?"

"My books are in there."

"All of them?"

"All of them," Kakashi confirmed. "Sakura gave them to me the day I woke up. She figured I'd go crazy without them."

"And you carry these with you on missions?"

"Well, I have no previous memory of all of them, but yes. I'd assume so from time to time, if it was a longer mission."

"How many are there now again?"

"Four. 'Paradise', 'Tactics', 'Violence' and the less known of, 'Strap'."

"Lucky you had them on you the day the Akatsuki attacked, then. Or, on second thought, perhaps not. Maybe the weight of them was why you got killed-" A huff escaped Genma, when Kakashi came to a halt by his side, causing the man supporting the other to almost lose his balance. "Hey, what- Oh, shit. Sorry, Kakashi. I forgot you didn't know."

"I died?" the man asked, taking a seat on one of the steps. He didn't realize it, but he was pulling at the neck of his shirt and mask, trying to ease the passage of air to his lungs.

"Yes. You died, but you were brought back to life as were most of the others who passed in battle. Don't ask me how, I'm not entirely sure how it worked, but Naruto managed to befriend the enemy somehow and he gave everyone their lives back. You'll have to ask him yourself if you want an answer."

"Do you… Do you know how I-?" Kakashi was too shocked to finish, but he didn't have to. Genma understood what he was trying to ask.

"You died saving Choji's life. The kid is ever grateful, you should know. He said you're the only one who will ever be allowed to eat off his plate and that speaks for itself. You're his hero."

"I wish I wasn't," Kakashi mumbled, looking down on the village below.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Let's keep going. Will you help me up?" Kakashi groaned when his bones popped. "Kami, I'm old."

"Hah, I'm older than you and I have children. If anyone should feel old, it should be me and I don't, not really. And besides, Shizune keeps me young, even if the girls are giving me hair just like yours."

"Hey, my hair is silver and has always been. It's genetic."

"You tell yourself that," Genma snickered, hauling him up on his feet. "She died too, you know, Shizune, as did a small part of me when she told me she had. That was the moment I realized I wanted to marry her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life making her happy, put my career on the shelf and start to take things easy. Luckily she liked the idea and here I am, the happiest man on Earth."

"I'm sorry," Kakashi told him sincerely.

"Don't be," Genma assured him. "Things turned out all right in the end. Now, get those feet moving or we will be late to pick the girls up from school."

"We're picking them up?"

"Yeah, I hope that isn't a problem. Shizune is working late. They're eager to see you."

"No, not at all. It's just that… do they know I won't recognize them?"

"Yes, Shizune and I talked to them about that the day you woke up. I'm not worried though, they'll worm their way into your heart again before you even know it," Genma chuckled. "We're here now. The burial ground is behind those walls."

"I think I can make it on my own now," Kakashi announced as they entered the place of grieving.

"Are you sure? Okay, then, but I'm holding on to this one," Genma agreed, patting the bag on his back.

"Which way?" Kakashi asked.

"Straight ahead and then to the right. I'll show you the way."

A gasp left his lungs as he walked upon the grounds. It was beautiful. Knowing the area around the village, Kakashi could see that this was the work of Tenzou. A row of full-grown Sakura trees encircled the memorial, their pink flowers looking even more radiant against the green leaves of the trees surrounding the area. The monument was a larger replica of the former one, made out of black rock that shone in the light of the sun.

Genma stood back, watching as his friend made his way down to the stone. Kakashi stopped a meter away, letting his eyes roam the surface of the rock, as he walked around it, looking for the names he knew.

"So, what do you think?" the caramel haired man asked when Kakashi had come to a stop in front of the monument.

Kakashi flinched, his eyes not budging, as they stared at the script which formed the name of Uchiha Obito.

"Rin's name isn't on the front with the others. Everyone's is, except for hers. My father's, sensei's, Obito's, Jiraya's, Asuma's, but not hers. It's right here, over to the left," Kakashi muttered, taking a few steps before he knelt down to point at the girl's name.

Genma didn't answer. He didn't know what to say, but he knew that no matter what, the fact would remain.

"I'll go sit over there in the shade. Come get me when you want to keep going. The girls finish in about an hour. They have half days on Fridays."

* * *

><p>"Kakaaashiiii!"<p>

Said man let out a half pained whimper as two small bodies made swift and surprisingly hard contact with his. The loud squealing of delight cut through his ears like freshly sharpened kunai, as the girls jumped up and down by his feet, but despite the fact, Kakashi couldn't help but to smile behind his mask.

"Hey, girls, take it easy. Kakashi is still recovering." At once, the girl turned quiet, staring at the masked man with the huge chocolate eyes of their father.

"Hello," Kakashi tried lamely, not sure how to greet them.

"Are you two hungry? Uncle Kakashi and I were talking about going to Ichiraku. He doesn't remember where it is, can you two imagine? Would you like to show him the way?"

The twins nodded enthusiastically at that, before the one in pigtails turned to whisper in her sister's ear. In perfect synchronization, the girls looked at each other and smiled, before they walked to stand on either side of Kakashi, where they took a hold of his hands.

"Come, we will show you, Kashi."

"Okay, ehhm…"

"Umeko," Genma filled in, patting the girl's dark, braided hair, smiling in what Kakashi once again read as pride.

"Then you must be Momoko, am I right?" Kakashi asked, looking down on the girl to his right, who nodded in confirmation.

"See, daddy? I told you he would remember," the girl said matter of factly, before leading the way again.

It felt strange – no, scratch that – it felt bizarre. In his hands were two smaller ones, hands that belonged to the daughters of his senbon sucking friend. It wasn't really the fact that Genma had children though that Kakashi to his own surprise found the most odd for the time being, it was how familiar those hands felt in his glove clad ones. It was as if his body remembered the weight of them, their shape and the small pressure they gave off as they squeezed his fingertips. They felt familiar, just like his books had the moment he had been reunited with them.

"Oh, welcome back, Hatake-san! Your friends told us you're finally awake. Please, have a seat!"

A young man Kakashi had never seen before collected two menus before leading his group over to one of the unoccupied tables by the window facing the street.

"Thank you," the pale haired man said as the list of food was offered to him. It didn't take him long to decide he wanted salt-broiled saury with a bowl of rice on the side.

"Kakashi." The sound of his name caused his thoughts to come to an abrupt halt. "You okay man?"

"I'm fine, Genma."

"Daddy, is something wrong with Kashi?"

"No, no, go back to coloring, Ume." The girl followed her father's order, as did her sister, who too had looked up to check on her uncle by choice.

Moving his chair closer to his friend by the window, Genma confronted the man. "What's going on? You've been zoning out on me more than once today. Something is up." His voice was hushed, but his daughters still caught the worry rolling off their father. He assured them once more – this time with a smile – that everything was just fine. It wasn't before the twins had turned back their attention to their crayons that he continued. "Kakashi, I've known you for the most part of my life. I can tell when something is bothering you."

"I-" Turning to avoid Genma's eyes he was met by a horde of others. "I'm being watched."

"What?" The voice of his friend was confused.

"I don't like it. All of a sudden, people are starring."

Looking out the window, the senbon user saw an older couple whispering across the street. "Kakashi," Genma said his name with a laugh, trying to lighten his mood, "people have always been watching you."

"This time it's different."

"Well, you're a hero now. You kind of were before. But now… you know. It was big, almost as grand as Naruto taking down that masochistic dude with the piercings."

"No it wasn't."

"You ended the war!" Two sets of identical eyes turned to watch the men, but looked away as the one they had inherited them from waved his hand.

"I did nothing honorable, Genma. All I did was fail my student. I failed all three of them. I don't want to be remembered because of that. I'm a failure. Sasuke's death is nothing but proof of that."

"Man, I can assure you that you're the only one who sees it that way. Knowing you, you won't want to let it go, most likely never, but you'll have to accept the fact that people are grateful and in awe of what you have done. You are a hero, Kakashi. You truly are. If it weren't for what you did, well, who knows what he could have caused in the future? What a world would I be raising my kids in, Kakashi? Try to think of it that way. What you did was good, at least more so than bad. That's my opinion on the matter anyway."

Kakashi didn't want to admit it, but he could reason with that.

"Are you sure you will be all right?"

"Yes, mother."

A displeased look took place on the caramel haired man's face. "Don't be that way. I just want to make sure you'll manage."

"I know," Kakashi sighed, offering his friend an apologetic look. "If worst comes to worst, I'll summon Pakkun and have him- Right, I have no chakra. I'll call you if I need anything. How does that sound?"

"Like a plan. Say goodbye now, girls."

This time, Kakashi crouched so that he could return the hugs offered to him.

"Don't be a stranger now."

"I'll try not to."

A breath escaped his lips, as the door to his apartment closed behind him. He hadn't been aware he had been holding it. This was his home, yet it felt nothing like it. Slowly he took his first steps into the dark enclosure that supposedly had been his place of living for the past years. Nothing felt familiar. It was all new.

Looking at the small fireplace in what was his living room, he failed to see the katana he had first received when joining ANBU. Now a picture hung there. The fine brushstrokes in the right, bottom corner told him it was one of Sai's creations. The painting showed what he recognized as his favorite part of the village or what had once upon a time been. It was the memorial. The old one he had visited daily, sometimes more than once, in search of guidance and peace.

He was touched. Kakashi took it down from where it hung on the wall, before he turned it around. As he had suspected, he found something written on the back of it.

_Happy thirtieth, Kakashi-san. May your old age treat you well._

The man recoiled. Quickly he placed the gift on the floor, as if it had burned the skin of his hands. Unconsciously he rubbed them together, as if checking to see if they were all right. He knew he would have to put it up there again eventually, but it could wait for now.

Trying to repress the feeling of depression pulsing through his body, Kakashi continued down to the small corridor across from the hallway he had entered. To his right, he found a modest sized, but fresh enough bathroom. It looked fairly new, just like the rest of the place. He had to remind himself that it was, just like everything else he would find in his home. _Home._ He knew it would take a while before he could come to terms with the fact. He already missed the creaking of the floorboards and the cracks in the paint of his old apartment.

Leaving the green, tiled room behind, Kakashi opened the door to what he knew to be his bedroom. The space was surprisingly similar to his old one. He had always been a minimalist. Material things didn't give him much joy. He had always been satisfied and content with only the most necessary of things.

A bed just big enough for two stood in the upper right corner of the room. A small bedside table was found next to it, followed by a dresser. On the wall to his left opposite to the window by the bed two sliding mirror doors reflected the setting sun. He opened them, finding that his sense of style was still in order or so he thought until he spotted the crisp, dark red dress shirt and the pressed, black pants that went with it. To his relief, Kakashi didn't find a jacket.

He knew he would come back empty handed as he let his fingers slide across the top shelf of the closet. He would not find the red scarf his father had left behind. It was gone. Just like everything else he once had left from his past, along with his memories. Now there was nothing but the scars marking his skin, some forming patterns he didn't recognize.

Cleaning off the fine layer of dust from his fingers on his thigh, the silver haired man moved to investigate the last room on his list. The reflex to cover his mouth and nose was instant as the unpleasant stench of his refrigerator hit him. He fought the urge to vomit. People didn't know it, but the mask he wore worked as more than protection of the man's identity. It was not a fact he liked to share with others. The famed Copy Ninja having a weak stomach was not something that went well with his otherwise frightening reputation.

Feeling nauseous, he closed the door again. He would have to clean it out eventually if he wanted to restock it, but it could wait. He was by no means hungry and hunger was not a sensation he foresaw in his near future, but when it came, Kakashi decided he would head out to the nearest source of nutrition, only to bring back something in a disposable container.

A loud and equally sharp noise cut through his ears, followed by a curse much too harsh in comparison of the voice it was uttered by.

Kakashi sat up startled on the couch, his heart and mind racing. Panic shot through his veins when he did not find a kunai close by and as realization that he had no clue as to where he would find one hit. He must have fallen asleep while having a read. He didn't even remember feeling tired. Damn his old age.

A new series of profanities steamed from what he through his drowsy and shocked state managed to comprehend was his kitchen area.

Standing up, Kakashi remembered the fireplace behind him. As quietly as he could manage, the man hurried over to where he earlier had seen a poker. Grabbing the soot clad piece of metal, he approached the intruder.

"Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuc- Ahh! Damn it, ouch! What the heck, Kakashi? Are you trying to scare me half to death?"

"Sakura?"

"Who else do you know with pink hair? _Damn it!_"

The sound of the poker hitting the floor made the young woman flinch.

"Here, let me help-"

"No," she protested, "just get me your fist aid kit. I need to clean the cut and get the glass out before I can heal it." Frustrated she looked down at her bloodied hands. Great. This was what you got for trying to do something nice for someone else. "Why are you still standing there?"

"I-" he looked a bit embarrassed as he continued, "I don't know where to find it."

Kakashi hated the look that briefly took form on Sakura's delicate features.

"It's on the third shelf of the closet by the bathroom," she informed him. "Hurry, please. I'd hate to make more of a mess than I already have."

She could hear his rushed footsteps moving further and further away, before they returned in the same quick pace.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," Sakura muttered. The man almost chuckled at how sullen she sounded. It was hard to ignore the resemblance to the young preteen he had once known her as.

"So, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked the moment a green glow emitted from Sakura's unharmed hand.

"I'm cooking you dinner or well, not just you. Myself as well and then the boys are coming over. I wanted to apologize for how I acted the other day or perhaps I should say days. I wasn't really myself."

"It's okay." Sakura smiled at the confirmation.

"You guys made up, then?" Kakashi stated, as Sakura's finger started glowing with her chakra. "That's nice."

The woman smiled briefly, shaking her head. "Yeah, I guess we did. I can't be mad at them forever, can I? Even if I wanted to, they're my boys. It doesn't matter that they are idiots, because they are my idiots." Kakashi nodded. "It's just… I wish they'd be more understanding of Tarou and me. I mean, I like him and he is good to me. Why can't they just accept that?"

"I'm sure they will eventually," Kakashi offered, hoping to end the discussion. Talking about feeling – romantic ones especially – had never been his forte.

A smile stretched over Sakura's lips, but it didn't look all too convinced.

"So, what are you making?"

"Oh, just some eggplant miso and rice. It's easy enough to prepare and I know you like it." She shrugged, rising to her feet before wetting the dishrag by the kitchen sink.

Kakashi watched in silence as the blood on the floor disappeared with each swipe of the young woman's hand. He could feel a small frown emit, as Sakura looked up, an almost silly grin forming her features.

"What?" he asked her, suddenly feeling what he didn't want to acknowledge as nervousness.

"Your smile," she said, causing the man to grimace further, which only led to Sakura laughing. "It's just… I've missed it. I almost forgot how expressive your face can be behind that mask of yours and well, I guess your smile is the expression I enjoy sharing most. It's nice to see it again. It's nice to have you back. I feel as if I can't tell you enough."

Sakura scowled in confusion as Kakashi's eyes shot wide open and a hand flew to cover his face. He hadn't been wearing his mask.

"_Shit_," he man cussed, feeling more lost than he had in the past few days. _Why the hell didn't I notice I was walking around with my face bare?_ He flinched as a small hand grabbed a hold of his right upper arm. Sakura was speaking, but it took some time before he could focus on what she was actually saying.

"Kakashi, it's okay. I've seen it before. Calm down."

There was something about her air that made him react as she pleased at once. He let her lead him to the table, where he had a seat, as she moved to sit down across from him.

"Really, it's no big deal. I'm used to it. You don't wear it around me much anymore. At least not when it's just the two of us hanging out or sharing a meal in public even, although you insist on having your back turned to the crowd." Her smile was assuring, comforting even, as she let go of the hand he hadn't noticed she was holding and turned to continue with her cooking.

"I bought you some supplies. I helped myself to your secret money stash, so you've already paid me back," she said, throwing him a look over her shoulder that told the man she was well aware of what a cheapskate he was. "Your fridge was horrible. I swear there was something crawling in the back of it, but I've cleaned it out for you and now you have food to survive for a few days at least. I'm making enough soup now so you won't have to cook for the next two days unless Naruto's stomach is the bottomless pit it usually is."

"Thank you."

Sakura turned around, smiling at him. "What are friends for?"

"When did you learn how to cook?"

"Well, when I moved out from my parents' house I didn't have much of a choice really. It's too expensive eating out all the time and frozen dishes were never my thing."

"It smells good."

"Thanks. Could you get the door?"

Kakashi was about to ask Sakura why, when the sound of muffled bickering reached his ears through the walls. Smiling to himself, he obliged after replacing his mask over his face.

"Oh, hi, sensei! How did you know we were here? I didn't knock."

"I felt your chakra signature."

"Right." Naruto uttered, a bright smile bared his teeth.

Sai met the older man with an amused shake of his head at Naruto's forgetfulness. Kakashi had no chakra.

"Mah, this was delicious, Sakura-chan. I feel as if I might explode."

"Please don't. I've already had to clean up enough messes today, thank you."

As the two younger men threw the woman questioning looks at her and Kakashi's low sounds of shared amusement, she just waved them off before telling Sai to assist her in cleaning the table.

"I ran into Kurenai at the hospital today. Izumi had some vaccination due. The poor thing was crying nonstop. I offered her a lollipop to make things better, which worked until she dropped it and the tear-fest started all over again." Sakura paused as she turned to give Sai a newly washed plate to dry. "Anyhow, she asked me to tell you guys about the dinner she's throwing for you, Kakashi. She says it will be not next weekend, but the one after that, on Saturday at five O'clock. She said for you not to be late or else she might have to inflict another coma on you for ruining the food she has prepared for you. I don't think she was all too serious, but I doubt you'd find it worth the risk. She is capable of it after all. She also said we could bring our significant others if we wanted to."

A loud groan escaped the blonde by the table. "Does that mean you're brining that bast- Tarou with you?" He looked a bit nervous at the mistake, but the expression soon changed as Sakura's fist didn't come flying his way.

Sakura threw Naruto a dirty look over her shoulder. "Yes, I might if he has time and is up for it. Are you bringing Hinata?"

"Why on earth would I do that?" Naruto looked sincerely confused.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Was he really that oblivious?_ "I don't know, Naruto. I just figured since you two are friends and Kurenai was her sensei that it might be a good idea. That's all."

"That actually sounds rather nice. I'll ask her."

Sakura chuckled. "You do that. I'm sure she will be thrilled." Turning around she found Sai's amused eyes staring back at her. Even Kakashi, who didn't remember being around, seemed to have got what she was implying, as he gave her a nod. _Well done._

Kakashi yawned stretching his stiff arms over his head. "Thank you, Sakura," he mumbled, his mouth wide under his mask. "It really was a good meal. In fact it was the best one I have eaten since I woke up the other day."

"Thank you," Sakura told him modestly, baring a bright smile at the compliment.

They had all sat together for a while after she and Sai had finished cleaning things up. Sai was the first one to rise, announcing he had other places to be, thanking his female teammate for the simple, yet good tasting dinner she had offered.

"Good night, Kakashi-san," the young man said. Kakashi stiffened momentarily as the artist pale arms closed around him, but returned the embrace with a quick pat against Sai's back.

Naruto followed with a wave and still half obnoxiously loud, "Goodbye, sensei", before the young man disappeared down the hallway.

"Always last, huh?"

"Well, I know you like to save the best for last."

Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head.

"Tsunade wanted me to remind you about your appointment. She was as specific as Kurenai regarding what would happen to you if you were to be late, so please be on time. I don't think I could wait another few months before I could have a conversation with you again."

"I'll do my best," the silver haired man offered.

Smiling back, Sakura moved in for a hug. This time Kakashi didn't freeze, but returned it. Just like the hands of Genma's daughters, it felt familiar.

"I put what was left of dinner in the fridge, so you just have to heat it up when you're hungry."

"Thank you, really, Sakura. For everything."

The memory of their conversation in the hospital came to mind, causing her to smile as she bid him her goodbye.

When they had all left, Kakashi could finally tuck in for the night. Catching his reflection in the mirror of the brightly lit bathroom, he saw a wrinkle or two too many to his liking before he spat in the sink and rinsed his teeth. He swiftly killed the voice that suggested he would have to make a trip down to the local pharmacy – wherever that was – and have a look at their supply of moisturizers.

After stretching his stiff and somewhat still sore body from head to toe, he lifted the cover of his bed, welcoming the sleep that quickly took him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows from the Past<strong>

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>Getting up in the morning had never been Kakashi's strong side and this morning he found it particularly difficult. After returning home from the hospital his body had finally got the rest it had craved. He had slept for almost sixteen hours straight, waking up to the sound of his stomach growling. It was a pain having to leave the warm cocoon of his cover, but the way the hunger had been clawing its way through him he realized he didn't have much of a choice. The sight of the soup Sakura had prepared for him had been a godsend. This morning however, he didn't find himself especially in need of food. It was the fact that he had an appointment in thirty minutes with the Godaime that was the cause to that he had to get up, but he didn't want to. Kakashi never wanted to get up. He would have been content laying there, breathing until he could breathe no more, but he knew that wasn't an option.<p>

Forcing his limbs to move, he sat up, feeling the chill of the morning under his feet as he groggily made it into the shower. It still surprised him to see how much weight he had lost while in a coma. Once more the small voice in his head spoke, telling him that his age might have part in his now reduced muscle mass, leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. Tsunade had told him it would be easy enough for him to get back into his prior shape, he just had to give it the time it needed and let his body recover fully beforehand.

Kakashi walked into the kitchen, grabbing one of the apples Sakura had bought for him before he got into his bedroom to get dressed. His regular jounin uniform hung a little looser around his body than he would have liked it to, as he bent down to wrap his ankles and put on his sandals. Looking at himself in the mirror, Kakashi was content to see that he couldn't see too much of a difference in his physique while fully clothed.

After locking the door, he hurried down the stairs of his apartment complex. The moment he set foot on the street, he felt on edge. It was as if the air shifted, having everyone turn to look at him. Pulling out a book from his pouch, he lowered his head, ignoring the people around him.

He couldn't focus on the words before him. He ended up reading the same line over and over again, but it proved to be enough to distract him as he soon found himself standing in front of the hospital. He was somewhat astonished he had found his way to the place he loathed so much. He had always had a keen sense of direction, but his feet had often grown a mind of their own, usually brining him to the cenotaph.

After a quick conversation with a man in the reception, Kakashi found his way to room 214 on the second floor. He didn't have to wait long enough for the contemplation of leaving to become more than a thought, before the Hokage herself emerged in the corridor.

"I'll be damned," the blonde laughed. "You're actually on time. Perhaps this situation isn't such a disaster after all. Come in."

Though slightly offended, Kakashi decided that it was best not to comment on it.

"Ah, let's see. The tests we ran last time you were here are looking great. Your body is getting back on track. I dare say you'll be able to start exercising again in about two weeks, but then you'll have to take it easy as you are still weak from the period you were unconscious. Follow my advice and do not push yourself. I know it will be frustrating for you not to be able to do as much as you once could, especially since your mind is set on you being younger than you actually are, but deal with it. You'll only hurt yourself if you don't listen to your body, which could lead to lifelong problems. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, let me have a look at you."

Tsunade put his chart on the table only to have a look at his head.

"The swelling has gone down. That's good." Kakashi nodded as the woman turned to look at his sharingan. She frowned as he flinched when the light of her flashlight hit. "Your eye still appears to be a little sore, but that should be all right with time. You really gave it a hard time in your battle with Sasuke. I was afraid we'd have to take it out, but we managed to save it. It should go back to normal again, though I suspect you won't be able to use it as much or for as long as you have in the past. I've seen a pattern in lessened usage of it after each time you overdo it."

"So what do you think?" Kakashi asked, as the blonde put away her stethoscope.

The Hokage knew exactly what he was asking her, but unfortunately, her answer was the same as it had been the last time they met.

"The verdict still stands. There isn't anything that I can do for you, but I have thought of something that might help. It's a long shot, but I figured it's worth a try, as long as you are willing to cooperate and do what's necessary. I still want you to come see me every Monday until I clear you, but you will also be seeing a specialist once a week, who will be able to look at your brain from a different point of view. I won't bore you with the details. I'll leave the explaining to her. All you have to do is be here at the hospital this Wednesday at ten o'clock sharp. I'm also assigning Sakura as your physical therapist. You will start working with her next week on Tuesday. You two can work out a schedule that works for the two of you. Any questions?"

"No, not that I can think of."

"Good. Then all you have to do is give me some blood and you'll be out of here."

* * *

><p>After his appointment, Kakashi made his way to the memorial. Though well rested, the walk up the monstrous stairs proved to be a challenge once more. Despite the embarrassment it inflicted on him, the man listened to the advice the Hokage had given him. Whenever he felt tired, he sat down or went to lean against the railing, pretending to gaze upon the village below while fighting the nagging voice in his head. It didn't seem it mattered that he was now well rested and alert, having been out of his coma for four days. The heat of the brilliant, spring day was enough to weigh down on him, erasing his improvements from the equation. A groan left the man as a group of genin ran past him, racing in a competition to see who could reach the training grounds first.<p>

It had taken him almost half an hour to get all the way up. As he finally crouched down in front of dark monument, a sad smile grazed his lips. His glove clad hand rested against the surface of the stone. The warmth given by the sun above warmed his palm, as he said a silent prayer for his lost ones.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while, old friend. It seems I was coming over to visit again, though I missed the train this time. I'm honestly not sure if I'm lucky or not that I did." Kakashi lowered his head, letting his fingers travel over his best friend's name. "I've lost my memory. I can't remember the last couple of years. I'm not even sure this is real. For all I know I could be trapped in a jutsu. It wouldn't be the first time an enemy played this ugly a trick on me, though in case it is, this has to be the worst. Honestly, if I weren't to stop myself from thinking about it, I might go crazy. I guess it's good that I'm ordered not to drink alcohol or I might actually top myself. I've visited you drunk enough times in the past for you to know how I dwell on things." A bitter smile pulled at his lip, as a small sigh left him.

"I'm old, Obito. Like really, really old. I'm soon to be forty, but last time I checked I hadn't even turned thirty. I guess I shouldn't complain though, as you didn't even have a chance to turn twenty. I'm sorry. It's just that… I'm a failure and for that I am sorry. I haven't accomplished anything. I promised I would be someone you could be proud of, but first I failed you as a friend, then I failed as a teacher, having Sasuke running away and then I killed him. I killed him, Obito. He was my responsibility, just like you were and I failed. I failed you all. Genma told me something yesterday. He said that if I hadn't ended Sasuke, he would still be out there terrorizing. He brought his kids into the speech making what I did something good, but if I hadn't failed as a teacher all those years back, I would never had to end him." Kakashi sighed once more, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry for talking like this to you considering that we haven't seen each other in a while, but I had to tell somebody and I couldn't really the other day when Genma was here. He wouldn't understand. Also, I've heard that two of my great friends have joined you. I hope that you take good care of them both, just like you do Rin, sensei and my parents. I hope you are well. I'll speak to you soon. I'm not sure when, but I will. I promise. It's a long story, but some bastard has put the memorial on this high altitude and I'm no longer so good at climbing stairs. I'm sure you are aware, though. See you, old friend."

Feeling tired, Kakashi went to sit under one of the blooming trees to his right. The smell of cherry blossoms was intoxicating as he pulled out his book, placing it in his lap to read. He was just about to begin the third chapter of the story for a fourth time, when someone called his name.

The sharingan-user looked up, coming face to face with a tall, young man whose name he did not know. His hair was dark as the night, his skin kissed by the day. A bright smile painted his lips, making him what Kakashi decided was all the more attractive.

Desperately the strategist tried to come up with a plan to tackle the awkwardness to come. More than once during the days he had been up and about, complete strangers had come up to him, talking as if they were lifelong friends, leaving Kakashi having to explain his situation, but growing tired of it in the end, he had just nodded along and made sure to keep things short.

The feeling of panic disappeared, as a glimpse of pink flashed behind the approaching man and the coin finally fell all the way down into the slot.

"Kakashi-senpai, how nice to see that you're awake and well."

"Ah, you must be Tarou. How nice to finally meet you. Sakura-chan and the boys have told me all about you."

Kakashi ignored the glare that was thrown his way by emerald orbs, as an even wider smile grew on the young man's face.

Tarou laughed, faking modesty poorly, before he undid the gesture, throwing an arm around the girl now standing next to him, planting a noisy kiss against her temple. "Couldn't keep from bragging about me could you, babe?"

Sakura blushed, turning embarrassed eyes Kakashi's way before she pushed her boyfriend's side, telling him to stop it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit some old friends," Kakashi explained, beckoning with his head towards the cenotaph.

Tarou nodded. "Sakura and I just came back from training and we were planning on grabbing something to eat. Would you like to join us?"

Though tempted, Kakashi did not want to live with the shame of having to make it down to the village with Sakura and her boyfriend in tow. He figured there would be other chances to figure the young man out, so he declined.

"Nonsense," Tarou argued. "Let me buy you dinner. We have to celebrate your recovery."

"Actually," Kakashi said, clearing his throat, "I'm rather tired."

"You know what, if Kakashi isn't feeling up for it we could just get together some other time," Sakura tried, obviously sensing the man's unwillingness.

"No. I won't hear any of it. Here, let me help you up."

Before Kakashi could come up with a counter argument, Tarou's large hands had found their way under the silver haired man's arms, pulling him to his feet.

"Wait. There's no need to-"

"There you go, old man," Tarou said, patting him on the shoulder.

The look on Kakashi's face was murderous, though it seemed to go the younger man by unnoticed. However, the pink haired medic behind him shone a bright red, as the eyes of her former teacher met hers. She mouthed an apology his way, as her hand was captured by her boyfriend, leading the way to the stairs.

"Are you all right, Kakashi?" The concern in Sakura's voice was evident. If Kakashi had been one to blush from embarrassment, his face would have matched her hair.

"Yeah, I just have a little difficulty with the amount of steps. Having been a couch potato for the past weeks… well, let's just say I'm not quite as ripe."

"I'll help you."

"Really, Sakura, you don't have to."

"Oh, shut up and let me aid you."

Tarou laughed, shaking his head. "Isn't she something?"

Kakashi ignored him as Sakura came to shoulder his weight with her own.

"Thank you," he mumbled low enough for only her to hear. She offered him a soft smile, pulling the arm around his waist tighter in an assuring squeeze.

"Kakashi?" Once more, Sakura sounded worried. The man had stopped midstep, staggering before he found his balance. "What just happened? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine," Kakashi assured her. Tarou had been on his way over, but stopped as the two teammates seemed to have gained control over the situation.

_What the hell was that?_ The moment she had smiled at him that way, pulling him closer, something had sprung through him. A feeling. He was not sure what to name it, but he knew he didn't like it, especially not if it was strong enough to make him loose his footing.

The moment his feet touched solid ground, he pushed away from Sakura, thanking her for her assistance. She gave him a weird look, but he explained he could make it on his own now when back on earth. Frowning, the young woman walked over to Tarou, taking a hold of his hand as he led the way.

"Pick whatever you'd like, senpai. Dinner's on me."

"Thank you, Tarou. That's very kind of you."

The young man smiled, basking in the praise. Sakura smiled Kakashi's way, thankful that he wasn't giving her boyfriend a hard time like her other boys usually did.

"Welcome. What can I get for you?" the middle age waitress asked when she reached their table.

"I'll have some yakiniku and a side order of rice, please."

"Mhm. And to drink?"

"I'll have a beer."

"Got it. And you, miss?"

"I'd like the mixed tempura with rice and water will be just fine."

The woman nodded. "And you, sir?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "I can't seem to decide between the eggplant miso or the salt-broiled saury. Or perhaps some salted eel? All I know is that I want rice on the side either way…"

Tarou laughed. "You heard the man. He'll have one of each."

"Very well, sir."

Kakashi's lone eye widened. "Tarou, I appreciate it, but there's no way I'll be able to ea-"

"Don't worry. I can afford it," the dark haired man cut him off, winking before he smiled and ordered a pitcher of water for Sakura and Kakashi to share.

Kakashi faked his best eye-crinkle as he thanked the boy, turning to look at Sakura, who hid her face in her hands. Apparently he wasn't the only one embarrassed by the comment.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Yeah, sure," Sakura assured Tarou, petting his thigh. "I'm just tired," she finished with a smile. The blush on her cheeks slowly faded as she pulled herself together.

"So, Tarou, what do you do?" Kakashi asked once the food arrived. In the short time he had known the young man he had figured out that the easiest way to distract him was getting him engaged in a conversation about himself.

"Well, I'm in ANBU. I'm a captain, actually. I lead my own team."

"Impressive," Kakashi mumbled, his mouth full of salted fish.

"Thank you, senpai. Though, not as impressive as your feats. You're a legend."

"Oh, stop it," the silver haired ninja protested halfheartedly, not at all caring about the flattery as he reached for his rice.

"No, really, Sakura can't seem to stop babbling about you sometimes and I don't blame her. You've achieved so much."

"Oh?" Though he did not agree, this was news to Kakashi and judging from the colour of mentioned girl's cheeks, she did not want the information to be shared. Not that it should matter though, considering that he had been told they were very close friends, but he guessed he might have reacted in a similar way if revealed having talked about someone frequently without that person knowing, be it of good or bad things.

"How was the eel?" Sakura abruptly asked Kakashi before taking a sip from her water.

This distracted the dark haired man next to her, who turned to look at his superior in surprise.

"Damn," he said. "I don't know how you do it. How can you possibly eat that much in such a short time without me having a chance at catching even the tiniest glimpse of your face?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, practice makes perfect."

"A word of wisdom I'll keep in mind. I guess it was foolish of me to hope you might have forgotten about covering your face, but since you've known Sakura since she was a genin and still haven't shown her your face, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. That the habit was formed long before then, I mean."

Kakashi frowned, about to correct him that Sakura had in fact seen his face, when the girl grabbed a hold of Tarou's arm, asking if it was time for dessert.

"Thank you for dinner. It was nice meeting you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Tarou beamed, as he reached out to shake Kakashi's hand.

Reluctantly, the older man took it, pressing it briefly before he turned to the one female of his team.

"I guess I'll see you next week, if not before that?" he said.

"Yes. I'll be at your apartment eight O'clock sharp Tuesday morning. You better be ready, Kakashi. If you don't take this seriously, I will personally make sure you-"

"Yeah, I got it. I'll be newly washed, dressed and fed, ready to get back on track. I'll meet you with bells on."

Giving him a hard stare, before she dropped the act, Sakura walked over to embrace him. Kakashi returned it, pulling her close lightly before letting go.

"Good night and thank you once again. I'll see you around."

"Are you sure you'll make it home by yourself?"

Kakashi sighed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. _I'm suffering from memory loss. I'm not senile. _"I'm sure," he said before he turned to leave, waving his hand over his shoulder.

Though he did not have his chakra, Kakashi's senses were as keen as before the accident, having him noticing the unexpected presence in his apartment the moment he stepped inside.

"This is a pleasant surprise," he said, crouching down as sixteen sets of feet came scrambling his way.

"Hi, boss. We missed you," Uhei yipped, wiggling his tale.

"We heard you were awake," a wrinkled hound mumbled, as he flexed sleep-stiffened paws in front of him, before trotting over, having Kakashi scratch his head.

A large bulldog barked in the back of the crowd, he too wanting to greet his master. Kakashi chuckled as he walked over to the dog, pulling him in for a hug.

"Hi, Bull. It's nice to see you, too."

Once more, the large dog gave a loud sound, as he started sniffing at Kakashi's clothes.

The man grimaced, looking over at Pakkun who had joined his friend and soon were followed by the others.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, trying not to fall over when pushed by eight nosy noses.

"You smell of floral green," Pakkun accused.

"So?" the master questioned. He didn't see why it was of importance.

"It means you two made up. However, I can't-"

For a third time, Bull barked, silencing the pug. Small beady eyes locked with larger ones, before Pakkun gave a small nod of his head in what appeared to be a silent agreement.

"You and Floral Green weren't on speaking terms before you were injured. We were just surprised to smell her all over you since we know how hard headed she can be. She's worse than Bull sometimes. No offence, Bull."

"I see," Kakashi mumbled, not completely satisfied with the explanation, but he knew that just like Pakkun accused Sakura of being stubborn, so was he. If the little brown dog didn't want to tell him the whole truth, there was no convincing him and worst of all, the others would follow. "Do you know why?" Kakashi asked, petting an uncharacteristically happy looking Shiba.

The pug shrugged. "You wouldn't tell us."

Giving up the attempt of making the dogs speak, Kakashi rose to his feet, heading to the bathroom. He had to step over several tails as he stepped into the shower, hindering Uhei from entering with him.

"Not tonight," Kakashi explained, pulling the curtain close.

"You've lost weight," Pakkun uttered from the bed as his master walked into his now dog-infested bedroom.

"Thanks for noticing," the tired man sighed, pulling on a clean pair of boxers. He slumped down on the space left for him on the bed, petting the large bulldog on the floor as it licked his hanging hand.

Pakkun came to lie next to his side while Uhei rested his head on Kakashi's stomach and Bisuke took place at his feet. The rest of the gang had lain down on the white mat in the center of the room.

"We're glad to have you back, boss," Bisuke yawned, licking said leaders ankle. Kakashi squirmed at the contact, appreciating the gesture though he did not quite enjoy it.

"I'm glad to be back," Kakashi mumbled, only half a lie, as drowsiness weighed down on him.

It didn't take long before the canines fell asleep, leaving Kakashi awake and on his own with his thoughts. Slowly they drifted to the one event he did not want to reflect upon, the moment he had slipped on the stairs with Sakura closely molded to his side.

After digesting the feeling over and over during dinner, Kakashi had much reluctantly come to terms with that it was attraction towards his former student that had caused him to slip. The realization had sneaked up on him and shocked him with the truth, leaving him no room to comprehend, causing him to fall.

He didn't blame himself for finding her attractive. The first time he had laid eyes on her after waking up in the hospital, the man had appreciated her beauty, but that was before he realized who the leggy woman was. But, there was one thing being able to categories Sakura as attractive and another to have his body react to it.

The man groaned, throwing his arms over his face. He contemplated smothering himself with his pillow, but decided against it as he wouldn't be able to do so without waking the dogs.

All through dinner, the one thing apart from Tarou's constant blabbering, Kakashi had been able to focus on was Sakura's face. It had bothered him how easily she smiled for the man next to her and how just as without a problem the man had her blushing and then Kakashi didn't count the times the young ANBU said something stupid – he would have grown tired of it – but the times he managed to make her flush for real, feeling pleased but too modest to really own up to his admiration.

Not once had Kakashi let himself get caught staring. The black fabric covering his face wasn't the only mask the ninja wore. He had mastered the aloof look he wore daily years ago and not much could break it. It had come as a surprise though, when Tarou mentioned that Sakura had yet to see Kakashi's face, causing his facial muscles to contract, leaving a confused frown on his face. He had felt the grimace deepen, as Sakura decided that then was the perfect time to order dessert.

The fact confused him. _Why didn't she want Tarou to know that she had seen it?_ It left him wondering if someone else knew. Naruto, for instance. _Did he know that Sakura had seen his unmasked face on several occasions?_ Perhaps the two of them had decided to keep quiet about it, that way keeping Naruto off Kakashi's back about not showing him when Sakura had been allowed to look. The knowledge that he had most likely played a card of favoritism pained him, yet he did not feel ready to show his face to the young man, as he had no memory of wanting to show it to anyone in the first place.

That made him realize that he had no idea as to why Sakura had seen his face to begin with. She had mentioned that she nowadays was the one to treat him whenever he returned back from a mission. _Perhaps had he been injured, requiring her to remove his mask in order to save his life?_ Kakashi suspected that was the answer to the question since he could count the people that mattered to him and that he remembered having seen his face on his two hands.

Closing his eyes, Kakashi focused on the loud snores of the large dog sleeping next to him on the floor. Just like his books and the weight of Genma's daughters' hands in his, the sounds and warmth of his dogs were familiar. It made him feel at home and it made him doubt his reality a little less. In the back of his mind, the man kept a small voice away. A voice that argued that the faint recollection of Sakura molded to his side should have been part of his assurance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi everyone! I'm back from the believed to be dead, at least when it comes to updating this story. The chapter I have presented you with is of shorter kind, but don't fret, it leaves room for greatness – or at least so I hope! ;)

First of all, let me thank you all for the lovely reviews you have written – if anyone who has actually commented on his story reads this that is, otherwise, don't flatter yourself, just kidding, hehe, although they say that about fifty percent of what one jokes about is actually based on truth – your words are what keeps me going, because let's face it, if one weren't to be critiqued – the good or the bad – one wouldn't be posting. Writing fanfiction is a hobby of mine, a way for me to develop my writing skills in hopes of actually writing something good of my own one day.

I'm sorry if I haven't answered someone out there. I make a habit of doing so, but lately I must admit I have gotten lousy at it, though I read everything and appreciate it very much. I promise I'll be better this time if you reading were to write me. I'll also make sure to answer you who have already commented.

I'm not sure anyone reads these little texts of mine on the bottoms and tops of my chapters – I'm one to read the author's notes, as not only might you get to know something valid regarding the story, but you get to know the writer – but as I've mentioned before English isn't my first language, but my second, so please, don't be shy to tell me if I make mistakes or tell me if I'm doing well for that matter. Being human and all, it is always pleasing hearing that you're doing well. Also, for you non-writers out there, reviews are like cookies to the author's soul. I'm just saying. Hint. Hint.

Sadly though, I can't continue writing anymore tonight, as I have to go to bed. Work is waiting in the morning, but I'll get back to it as soon as I can now that I have finally found my muse.

Until then, take care everyone and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

**And, oh – p.s. – attention everyone!** I've decided to update this story to one with an M-rating. I just want to warn anyone out there who might not like it beforehand, but I will make sure to give everyone a heads up before we get there.

Really this time, see you guys later!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows from the Past<strong>

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>Impatiently her foot tapped against the floor. Hollow thuds echoed through the examination room, as a heavy breath left pink-painted lips. He was late. He was almost half an hour late and she was getting irritated. The moment her patience wore thin, a dull knock broke her train of thoughts. Frustrated she opened the door, a scowl forming on her usually smooth forehead.<p>

"You're late," she accused him harshly once face to face with the tall man.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I got lost-"

"-on the road of life. Yeah, yeah, I know."

He scratched the back of his head. "No, actually," he started, clearing his throat, "I really couldn't find my way."

A hand flew to her mouth, covering the sudden drop of her jaw. Wide eyes stared back at him, as the blonde tried to figure out what to say. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I didn't-"

"It's okay, Yamanaka-san," the man answered, glad that his mask covered the grin forming his lips. If she had seen it, she would most likely have known that he was pulling her leg. Truthfully, Kakashi hadn't lost his way. He had overslept, rushing through the streets with his heart threatening to break through his chest, causing him having to sit down once he reached the hospital in order to catch his breath.

"Please, call me, Ino."

Kakashi nodded, as he followed the platinum blonde's order to take a seat.

"So," Ino began, sitting down across from him, "how much has Tsunade told you about this?"

"Nothing," Kakashi told her, "but I'm starting to think I might have a clue. It has something to do with your family's ability, does it not?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah, Tsunade came to me asking if perhaps I could help her with your case. She had an idea and couldn't believe she hadn't thought about it before now, actually. She had Hyuga Hinata take a look at you earlier, but Hinata couldn't find any chakra blockages or otherwise chakra related injuries, figuring your memory loss must have a psychological nature and that's when Tsunade thought of me.

"Usually, our ability is used for interrogation as well as espionage and information gathering, but Tsunade thought it might be worth a try for me to take a look at you and see what I might find. The only difficulty is that you have to give yourself to me completely. There can't be any distrust between us. You'll have to let me roam free. Of course we'll make up rules of what I may or may not touch when it comes to your memories. I'll be the first one to say that I have no interest whatsoever of discovering your secrets or private matters, but there will be times where I might accidentally end up right in one. That's just how the mind works. Sometimes you don't know what you'll find. We'll do an exercise before we start this properly so that I can get to know how your mind works, giving me a hint of what I might find, and thereby avoid stumbling upon things I have no business knowing. Of course we'll sign confidentiality papers. What happens in this room stays in this room. Sounds good?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered. "How exactly does the exercise work?"

"Well," Ino began, "I'll get inside your head, where I will ask you to think of things, memories attached to certain emotions and experiences so that I know what to look for. For example, I'll ask for a sad memory of yours in order to know what I'm sensing before I actually reach it. That way I can avoid certain bits of your past, which you do not want me to see, but if I feel it is essential to hopefully curing you, I'll tell you so and we'll decide on whether or not I'll continue together."

Contemplating her words, Kakashi gave his approval before asking for the papers.

"Good. Let's get started. Close your eyes." Feeling a bit silly, Kakashi followed her instructions, flinching slightly as Ino's cool fingertips touched his temples. "Sorry," she told him. "My hands are usually a bit cold. Now, give me a happy memory. More than one would be preferable. Feelings and emotions can come in different forms, as I'm sure you're aware. For example, the joy a person can bring forth in you is not quite the same as perhaps that an accomplishment can inflict."

"I don't know which one to pick," Kakashi said, browsing through the limited moments he could recall feeling joyful.

"Any will do and if I'm not satisfied with what you show me, I'll ask for another one."

Letting out a calming breath, Kakashi found himself seated next to a tall, blonde man, eating ramen noodles from a steaming bowl. It was the anniversary of his father's death. Though a sad occasion, the air was somewhat bittersweet. It was the first time since it happened that Kakashi felt somewhat at peace. He had not forgiven his father, but the fact that Minato-sensei cared enough to take him out for lunch made him happy. He respected that Kakashi did not want to talk about it, but let him know that he was there if he needed him and that he would always be. It meant a lot to Kakashi, something that did not go the blonde by unnoticed despite the boy's lack of telling him so.

"That was great," Ino announced. "Could you give me another one, though? One where happiness is the single emotion you recall?"

"Sure," Kakashi mumbled.

Once again visions flew through his head. It was like fast forwarding a tape. Everything went by in high speed, colours and sudden sounds invaded his mind before slowing down and finally taking him to a lit campfire and three laughing preteens. Naruto had fell over backwards, ending up with his dinner all over himself. Though he knew it was morally wrong and that Naruto was only laughing out of embarrassment, Kakashi couldn't help but to join in on the laughter, as Sakura and Sasuke folded themselves double, hugging their stomachs in an attempt to calm down. Getting his act together, Kakashi rose, helping the blushing boy up.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Get yourself cleaned up. I'll have another bowl waiting for you when you're done."

"Thanks, sensei," the whiskered boy said, still obviously feeling awkward.

It was as the group of three had all gone to sleep in their bedrolls that Kakashi found himself feeling strangely content. Realizing it was happiness he felt, the man smiled, looking at his sound asleep students. He was finally doing something good, just like he had promised Obito and the others. Though he had yet to convince himself that he was somewhat good at what he was trying to do or rather could be if he gave it a shot, he was proud that he was attempting to contribute to the children that were now his responsibility.

"Better?" Kakashi asked, now feeling anything but happy as he once again reminded himself that he had failed as a teacher.

"Yeah, that will do. Sensing that you're not in the brightest of moods, let's skip anything sad. I've got enough sorrow to work with. How about you show me some anger?"

That one was easy. After his father and friends passed away, Kakashi often found himself angry. He used his fury to become the elite he was today, pouring it over his opponents, showing no mercy. If his eyes hadn't been closed, Kakashi would have seen the appalled expression on Ino's face when she told him she had enough information, asking him to show her a memory where he was scared.

"I don't get scared," Kakashi answered.

"Right," Ino retoured, rolling her eyes at him. "But you must have felt it when you were younger at least." When Kakashi stiffened beneath her hands, Ino knew she had hit a sore nerve. "I know that you were the one to find your father after he…" She couldn't say it, but she didn't have to. Kakashi new all too well what she was talking about. "You must have been frightened then. You were only a child. Someone so young shouldn't have to-"

"That's enough." His voice was harsh and filled with authority, causing Ino to freeze. "Don't talk about my father. That's somewhere I'm not willing to go."

Despite his demand, Kakashi could not help but to relive it all again, sharing it with the young woman whose hands were pressed along the sides of his head. He was alone, standing in the dark, watching the lifeless form of his father. Though young, Kakashi knew what he had stumbled upon. The scent of blood was heavy in the air, filling his nose with its metallic stench. It formed a pool around the man that had raised him, reflecting the cold light of the moon outside. He was paralyzed by the prickling needles crawling up his spine. He could not move. He could not breathe. He could not look away.

Kakashi cut off the memory, not wanting to share how he had fallen to the floor, shaking like a leaf as he emptied the content of his stomach all over himself or how he had been lying there in his filth for a day and a half before Minato-sensei had found him. He opened his eyes, finding Ino's sad ones staring back at him. She had seen it all.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I won't go there ever again."

Nodding his head, Kakashi looked away.

"Are you okay to continue?"

Sighing heavily, Kakashi sat up straight. "Sure. I don't see how things could get any worse."

For another hour Ino requested Kakashi to give her every emotion in the book and by the end of the session, he was exhausted. He felt overwhelmed and emotionally drained at the same time. He had been forced to relive some of the most embarrassing and horrible scenarios of his life, some of which he had wanted to forget and never reflect on again for as long as he lived.

"Before we finish, I have to ask for one more memory from you." Kakashi frowned as he felt the tips of Ino's finger grow a few degrees warmer, wondering why that was. "This is as embarrassing for me as it is for you, but you have to show me something of a sexual nature."

Kakashi choked on what could only be air, coughing violently, causing Ino to pat his back in an attempt to help him.

"Is this really necessary?" Kakashi questioned. "I'm not comfortable with it." _How am I supposed to ever look her father in the eyes again, knowing she has seen-? No, there is no way._

"That is exactly why you have to give me something. If it is irrelevant for your recovery and it is a private matter you're not willing to share, I'll have to know what to stay away from."

Kakashi frowned, staring her down before letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine," he almost grumbled. "Put your hands back."

"Keep it simple. A blowjob will do." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that. "What? It's not like either of us wants to see you in full action," Ino argued.

She lifted her hands to his temples, closing her eyes in concentration, having Kakashi follow her example. She felt her cheeks heat up when the overpowering sensation ripped through her. Thankfully, she didn't have time to see more than a flicker of a bobbing head or hear more than a long moan before Kakashi ended things.

"Satisfied?" _Damn. That word was so not appropriate._

Ino cleared her throat, ignoring his slip. "Good job today," the platinum blonde told him. "I'll see you here again a week from now. Let's say the same time and place, shall we?"

"Sounds good," Kakashi agreed, hating the way his ears were burning. _I am an adult for God's sake, not a pubertal kid._

"Great. Next time we'll continue with the testing and hopefully start trying to figures things out. Take care and don't be late. Bye!"

The door closed behind him with a heavy thud, leaving him in an almost empty corridor. Letting out a bothered breath – something he seemed to be doing a lot lately – Kakashi made it outside.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by in a blur and before Kakashi knew it, the weekend had passed him by as well. Most of his friends had been away on missions or busy with other duties. Kakashi knew how it was, but it didn't keep him from feeling lonely. His dogs had stayed with him throughout the whole week, keeping him company when he went on walks, visited the cenotaph or launched on the couch, reading his books for what must have been the millionth time, but sadly they could not keep away the feeling of depression licking at edges of his mind.<p>

Annoyed, Kakashi dwelled on the fact that technically, he hadn't been completely deprived of human interaction. ANBU were still hot on his tail, following him around whenever he left the walls of his apartment. It was starting to bother him, adding to the gloominess soaring like a dark cloud over his head. He couldn't wait to be rid of them. Though they were professional, Kakashi had been a leader of sort among their ranks, making it easy for him to spot them in the crowd of people surrounding him whenever outside. Mundane tasks preformed with utter excellence in the eyes of civilian or any ordinary ninja were easily revealed as an act to keep him from feeling watched and thereby having the opposite effect. Kakashi wished they would quit it and join him in their true form. It would make him feel like less of a potential threat and more like one of the masses. People were already watching him enough as it was.

When Monday morning came, Kakashi went to see Tsunade. One again he was on time, earning a praise for the fact.

"Things look good. I can't see any significant swelling anymore. Is your eye bothering you?"

"Not more than usual," Kakashi answered truthfully.

"The tests we ran last time look perfect, too, which means the medication you've been taking has done its job. You won't have to take any of it anymore."

"Does that mean that I'm cleared to drink alcohol?"

Tsunade gave him a warning look before she said, "Yes. That is correct, but I do not want to see you drowning your sorrows in booze. Got it, Hatake?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered, hiding any sign of him thinking she was a bit of a hypocrite. From what Sakura had told him about the blonde before him, Tsunade should not hold lectures about one drowning their pain in alcohol. "It's just that a friend of mine is throwing this dinner party for me this weekend and if she offers me a glass of sake, I want to know if I'm allowed to accept."

Nodding in understanding, Tsunade went to take his vitals.

"How did it go with Ino? Good, I hope."

"Yes, things went well."

"You sure are a man of many words, Kakashi." The comment earned her a snort, causing the blonde to smile. "Have you spoken to Sakura about your appointment tomorrow?"

"Yes. She'll pick me up tomorrow morning at eight. No excuses."

Chuckling, Tsunade put down the stethoscope in her hands. "Don't let the girl go too hard on you. She might look sweet, but she can be anything but. Make sure to tell her if she is pushing you too hard."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Hokage-sama? That's an improvement." The busty woman laughed softly at the confused look upon the ninja's face. "You haven't addressed me with my correct title once since you woke up. I see it as a good thing, that's all."

"I'm starting to trust things," Kakashi offered as an explanation.

"That's good." Tsunade smiled.

"Speaking of trust, when will you have the agents stop following me around? I feel as if I can't walk around indecent in my own home without potentially scarring some young recruit for life. That's just not right."

Suddenly looking sour, Tsunade spoke, "So, you've noticed them?"

"That I have. I've also named them based on their appearances and preferences of disguises. There's: Big Nosed Man, Sour Pout, Mr. Too Short Pants-"

"All right, I get it, I get it. I'll order them to stop."

"Which actually means that you'll order them to send someone else, am I right?"

"You, brat," Tsunade scolded, annoyed by the fact that he had seen right through her.

"I suggest henges. That way I won't be able to spot them as quickly, having no chakra. It takes a little longer to memories their body language. I'll see you next week."

* * *

><p>Exhaling softly, she straightened out her shirt and patted down her skirt, before letting her glove clad knuckles tap against the wood of his door. She counted the seconds, stopping only when she heard his hurried steps on the other side, putting on a smile to great him.<p>

"You're late," he accused her. She could see the vague outline of his smile behind the fabric covering his face.

"Well, like teacher, like student. Are you ready to go?"

Letting out a small chuckle, Kakashi stepped outside. "Can't you tell?" he asked. "See, I'm newly washed, fed _and_," he said, pushing forth his hip for her to see the pair of metallic spheres hanging from his belt, "with bells on. Just as promised."

Light laughter left Sakura as she pushed his shoulder. "You, old dork."

"Hey," Kakashi warned, "don't call me old."

The smile on Sakura's face disappeared, turning into a more serious expression, before she told him it was time to go.

"So, Tarou seems nice."

Sakura groaned, covering her face. "I am so, so, so sorry about that. I was so embarrassed and I can't even imagine how you must have felt-"

"It's okay." Kakashi smiled. "I'm sure he meant well."

"He did. He just… Sometimes he doesn't get that he is being a bit too much."

"How did you guys meet?"

"Oh, we first met on a mission. I was assigned as the emergency medic after the intended one broke his leg in a training accident. It was short, only lasted a week. I didn't think much of him then, actually, I thought he was a little obnoxious, but a few days after we got home, he came up to me by the bar when I was at the Rusty Kunai with you guys and the two of us started talking. He bought me a drink and I happened to find him quite funny and charming." Sakura laughed, shaking her head. "I was pretty drunk, but he asked me out and I accepted and after that I guess he grew on me. He really is a nice guy… You just have to look past the things Naruto can't swallow."

"He'll come around in time. Not even Naruto is that thick. What has it been, seven months?"

"Eight next week," Sakura told him.

Kakashi offered her an eye-crease. "Congratulations."

She smiled back.

They chitchatted all the way to the stairs, where Kakashi caught a concerned look on Sakura's face before she had a chance to hide it.

"I'll be fine," Kakashi told her. "It's not a problem."

"Are you sure? I'll help you up if you need me to."

"I'm positive. I'll be all right."

Sakura smiled. "Good, but don't hesitate to tell me if you need to stop or-" The young woman didn't have a chance to finish, as Kakashi was already making his way up the steps. Feeling her lips stretch, Sakura followed, monitoring him closely as they went.

"See," Kakashi half wheezed once he reached the ground above, "no problem at all."

"Yeah, that was great. Let's go to Ground 3. I think that counts as enough of a warm up. We'll talk about my plans for you and then we'll take it from there. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good. Lead the way."

Sitting down on the grass, Sakura pattered the ground next to her. "Since you didn't suffer any complications to your motor skills, we don't have to work with that, but you've lost a great deal of your muscle mass, though it shouldn't be too hard for you to regain it, as long as you follow my directions and don't push yourself too hard. I know how stubborn you can be, but you are no longer a spring chicken, Kakashi. You might hurt yourself if you overdo it."

Kakashi frowned. "You know, if you're going to keep insulting my age, I'll leave. I'd rather retire than having to put up with your mocking."

Sakura chuckled, pushing his shoulder with her own. "Putting your headband on the shelf isn't exactly going to make those sorts of comments stop, you know?" When Kakashi didn't respond, Sakura cleared her throat. "Anyway, I'd like to find out where your limit is, so now that you're warmed up, how about we do some exercises and then run a few laps? But remember, as soon as you feel that you have to stop, do it. It's just me here. I'm not going to judge you."

Kakashi fell to the ground. He couldn't breathe. Spots were dancing before his eyes and he felt like was going to throw up.

"Kakashi are you all right?"

The man gave a weak nod as the pink haired medic came to stand above him, blocking the sun that shone in his eyes. Sakura crouched down to press her fingers against his throat. Kakashi swallowed, but relaxed when Sakura visibly calmed and slumped down next to him in the grass.

"Don't scare me like that," she scolded. "You should have stopped five laps ago. I told you not to push yourself."

"Sorry," Kakashi wheezed.

Sakura smiled as she rolled her eyes at him. "Here, have some water."

Kakashi happily accepted the bottle, swallowing down the cold liquid in large gulps.

"You did well. Better than I thought you would. I'll have a schedule worked out for the next time we meet."

"We're done for the day then?"

"Sure," Sakura shrugged, "unless you'd like to hang out for a while."

"I don't have any plans."

Sakura smiled. "Good. How about we grab a bite to eat?"

"Sounds good. Will you cook?"

"Only if you agree to do the dishes."

"Deal."

A smile once more found its way to Sakura's lips as she stood up, offering her hand to Kakashi as he too rose from the ground.

"I'm surprised by how natural this feels."

"Hm?"

"You and I, hanging out like this, just the two of us. At first I thought it would be weird being with you guys now that you reach higher than to my stomach, but it's not. It's nice, actually. It feels… normal."

"I'm glad to hear it. We missed you a lot."

Kakashi chuckled. "So I heard." A delicate, pink brow arched in question. "Tenzou told me about the pedicure."

In reflex, Sakura's arm flew out, hitting Kakashi in the side. "He did not!" she exclaimed. To his surprise, Sakura didn't seem angry. A broad smile pulled at her lips, as she covered her face with her hands. "I told him not to say anything. God, I'm so embarrassed."

"Imagine him when he told me," Kakashi offered. "I didn't know you had a foot fetish, Sakura-chan."

Underneath his mask, Kakashi grinned at her reaction. "I do not!" the twenty-one-year-old shouted, once more inflicting pain on her friend.

"Hey, stop hitting me. For someone so tiny you sure pack a mean punch-"

"I do not have a thing for _feet_," she huffed.

"Sure you don't," the silver haired jounin mumbled, looking away.

Sakura groaned. "God, you're infuriating!"

"Did you just stomp your _foot_?"

"Shut up! Leave my feet alone." Kakashi chuckled. "If anyone's a pervert here, it's you. I wouldn't put it past you having a thing for feet. You probably like sucking toes."

Kakashi tapped his index finger against his masked chin, looking at the sky in consideration. "You might think that. I suppose it depends on whose feet we're talking about and what the reward of said action would be, but I'm afraid the answer is no. I do have a thing for shapely calves, though, but I assume most men like a nice pair of-"

"Okay, I get it. I get it." A dark blush painted the medic's cheeks, leaving Kakashi with a feeling of triumph.

"Do you have anything to cook at your place?" Sakura asked as they passed a grocery store.

"Instant ramen?" Kakashi offered. He did not miss the way Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"Haven't you been shopping since I did it for you?"

"I prefer takeout. Less dishes that way," he explained.

"And yet you agreed to do them."

"Well, some things are worth making sacrifices for."

Sakura flinched at his words, but quickly covered the reaction with a smile. However, it did not go the man by unnoticed, leaving him highly confused.

"How about some stir fry chicken and vegetables with rice?"

"Sounds good."

It didn't take them long to gather the things they needed. Kakashi took the opportunity to get enough food to last for a few days. He still found it bothersome to leave the apartment with all the attention he was receiving. It would take some getting used to.

"Will you set the table?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi did as told, before joining her by the stove. He leaned against the kitchen counter, watching her as she cooked.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Sakura had seemed tense ever since he made that comment back in the store.

"No," Sakura answered plainly, smiling briefly, before refocusing on the food.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Clearing his throat, Kakashi asked, "You're not angry about the foot-thing, are you?"

That earned him a smile, as Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm not. Take a seat, this is done now."

His joke had lightened the mood a little, but he still sensed that something was bothering her. "Sakura, if something is wrong, you can tell me. Tenzou told me we're close and well, I feel it. Like I said, it feels sort of normal and if you need to talk, you can. The faster we can get back into our routine, the better, right? At least that is what Tsunade keeps pushing me to do."

Jade green eyes watched him from across the table. "You're right," she said after a while.

"What's bothering you then?"

"I… I'm confused," she confessed. "I was so angry with you before… and then you were hurt and… I guess I never had a chance to process what I was feeling and it really doesn't matter now, but for some reason it has started to bug me again and I can't seem to let it go."

"Is it about ANBU?" Kakashi asked.

"Who told you?" Sakura frowned.

"Guess."

"Tenzou?" A nod confirmed her question. "Doesn't the man know how to keep his mouth shut?" Sakura grumbled.

"I guess not." Kakashi was quiet for a moment, contemplating if it was wise to proceed as he was thinking. "Do you know why I didn't recommend you?"

A hurt look flashed though her eyes. Something inside him clenched. "No, or, yes, but I don't agree. You don't think I'm ready."

Kakashi didn't say anything, but he had an irking feeling the correct answer was that he thought she wasn't suited. Sakura was a very emotional person. He hadn't seen her in action yet, but he had a feeling she still wore her heart on her sleeve and that she sometimes let her feelings rule her course of action before her mind had time to oppose. ANBU was no place for the big hearted.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said. Even though he had no memory of hurting her, he felt it was necessary to apologize.

"I know," Sakura said. The silver haired jounin couldn't put his finger on it, but something in the way she said it, caused him to suspect that her understanding reached further than the argument he had been presented.

"It's getting kind of late," the young woman stated, rising from her seat.

Kakashi looked over to the watch on the wall. It was only three thirty-two PM.

The man didn't protest as she walked out from the kitchen and into the hallway. He gave her a moment before he followed, surprised to find her wiping the underside of her eyes.

"Are you crying?"

Once more Sakura flinched at his words.

"No," she lied. A weak smile died as quickly as it had been born.

Coming to a halt before her, Kakashi fought the urge to remove the beads running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Sakura said nothing she just stared. Something unreadable gathered in her eyes, but just like the smile she had flashed him, it was brief.

He hesitated. "I wish I remembered what I have done. I don't know how to make it up to you."

"Don't say that," she whispered.

Kakashi frowned. "Why?"

Sakura bit here lip as she shook her head. "It's better if you don't know."

At that, the dam she had been supporting broke. It was like an explosion. Kakashi couldn't fathom how so much water could be stored up in such a small person. He reacted on instinct, taking a step forward as he pulled her into an embrace. Her face pressed into his black shirt, leaving salty stains on the fabric. Kakashi cupped the back of her head with his hand, as he repeatedly told her how sorry he was.

He shouldn't have been thinking it, but with Sakura pressed up against him, Kakashi couldn't help but feel the horrible pull he felt towards the girl. She was his friend, his former student, someone who trusted him. It was wrong of him to think of her that way. She was Haruno Sakura, the same girl he had trained back when she was twelve. It didn't matter that she was an adult now. He was ancient in comparison to her. And the fact that they were friends remained. He did not want to violate the trust that came with the relationship.

The man pretended he didn't care for the heath of her body pressed against his or that he noticed the scent of her lotion. She was not the perfect height for him to rest his chin on the top of her head and the skin of her neck was not silky smooth. Nor was the rest of it, he imagined.

When Sakura started to push away, Kakashi felt relieved. He let go of her, trying to figure out what to say, but it didn't matter that the jounin was lost for words. The sudden feeling of warm lips pressing against his own, wiped away any form of coherent thoughts that were trying to form in the man's head.

Softly, Sakura's lips moved against his. She kissed him as if afraid he would break, though in truth it was herself she was afraid would crumble. When she didn't get a response from the man, she pulled herself closer, her kisses turning more intense.

As her hand snaked down his chest, Kakashi snapped out of it, grabbing a hold of the wandering hand before pushing her away.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He had never in his life heard himself sound so confused.

Panic was written all over Sakura's face. "I'm sorry," she hurried, before gathering enough chakra into her hands to break free from his grip. She pushed him into the wall, throwing him off balance, as she raced for the exit.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called after her, as she made it through the door, running down the long corridor of his apartment complex.

He didn't run after her. He didn't know what to do.

The man remained in the doorway, staring at the now empty stairs. There was no one there but him. When the door to the apartment two doors down opened and a middle-aged man emerged, Kakashi was brought back to reality.

He nodded back in greeting as the stranger said, "Hello." Not wanting to start a conversation, Kakashi closed the door before moving to sit on the couch. When seated, he remained still.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally I have managed to finish this chapter! I'm so relieved! It has bothered me, knowing it has been waiting for me to finish it. I have lacked any form of inspiration, but at last I found it.

I wasn't expecting for things to move along so quickly, but I wrote what came natural to me and there you go. We have a kiss! But what comes after the kiss? Well, that remains to be seen.

School is smothering me with assignments and tests right now. I don't think I've mentioned it, but I am no longer working as I am now a full time student, studying to become a journalist. What a shocker! The girl chose to write for a living! Anyway, hopefully I will have time next week to continue now that the flame is alight.

I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review, telling me what you think. Or perhaps to guess what will happen next? Will things end in love or heartache? Reading my past work it could go either way.

**Also**, I have an idea for another multi-chapter story. I'm asking you now, much-loved readers, should I start posting it along with this one? I have this suspicion that I'll be encouraged to finish one chapter for one story so that I can continue with one for the other. That is if I feel more inspired to write a chapter for one or the other. Let me know what you think!

Until next time, take care and don't forget to review! ;)


End file.
